The Taylor's 2
by mars light
Summary: After years have passed Serena Taylor is back and trying to find her way with the help of some old friends. Can she decide to follow her present or look back to the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

**Author's Note: Well here it is Ladies and Gentleman after much thought and deliberation here it is the sequel to the Taylor's so please enjoy and tell me what you think! As always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.**

**The Taylor's 2**

**Chapter 1**

"What the, how can you do this to me?" Serena screamed out as she cried seeing her husband in bed with the sheets over him and his female companion. As her husband Blake stood up grabbing the sheet wrapping it around him self exposing his companion as Serena screamed out and ran from the room.

Blake followed her into the living room as he narrowly missed a vase aimed right at his head as Serena stood by the fireplace with tears streaming from her eyes as she screamed out "why? How could you do this to me?"

Blake looked at her as he told her "who are you fooling yourself darling. We both know this marriage has been over for quite some time"

Serena felt her heart beating so fast that she was struggling to catch her breath; when she heard the words come out of Blake's mouth not even sure if she heard him right as he told her "I won't object to a divorce"

She looked to her husband wrapped in there bed sheets the same sheets they slept on side by side for the last four years and then at the gold ring wrapped around her finger. The ring he put on her finger as he promised to love and be faithful to her for the rest of his life, and here he was standing before her as he said those words and when she thought things couldn't get much worse then they already were, he opened his mouth once more as he told her "don't worry I'll keep the alimony payments to a minimum"

Serena looked at him as she screamed out "alimony you expect me to pay you alimony, after I just found you in bed with some woman and you think I'll pay you alimony"

Blake shook his head at her as he told her "it's your own fault Serena. If you had been a better wife to me, then I wouldn't have felt the need to find some one to help fulfill my needs"

Serena felt her whole body quiver as she heard Blake's words trying to think of a way to cool down but failing miserable as she took off her wedding band and walked up to him as she told him "you are a conceited jerk. I can't believe I married you and I will divorce you, but I promise you won't get one cent from me, not one. I'll have my lawyer contact you with the papers. You disgust me stay away from me don't ever try to contact me I want nothing to do with you. Good bye I hope she was worth it." She took off her wedding ring as the thought of jamming it down his throat came across her mind, but instead she put it on the table beside her and slapped him across the face as she told him "Good bye Blake" as she walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Serena walked down the path from her house as all of what just happened went through her head and she saw Blake's brand new 06 Ford Mustang sitting in the drive way. The same car he spent more time washing and waxing then spending time with his wife as she took a rock in her hand and threw it right at his wind shield.

Then got into her 02 Honda Civic and drove down the driveway as she saw Blake coming out of the house as he started to scream out a few choice curse words at her as she drove down the block and turned the corner.

Serena drove until she reached the sign that spelt out in large letters Now Leaving the town of Melville as she took a deep breath and drove on to the long Island expressway. Hoping from this moment on things will be much better because they couldn't seem to get much worse.

Serena drove down the street as she stopped in front of the house and looked at the place that she spent so many years. To think it was ten years ago that she left this same house and now here she was back again. She got out of her car and walked up to the door as she rang the doorbell.

She waited a moment then heard someone walking down the steps as her mother's voice yelled out "one moment".

Serena stood at the door wringing her hands together not sure if she was making the right decision as her mother opened the door and Serena smiled at her as she told her "hi mom"

Rose Taylor looked at the young woman before her as she turned to her and said "leave, your not welcome here"

The tears started to flow down Serena's face once more as she asked her mother "please, I really need you mother, I need you"

Rose looked at her standing in the doorway as she told her "leave before I call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing"

Serena was about to say something when the door was slammed in her face and she felt so alone, more alone then she's felt in a long time as she made her way back to the car and sat alone.

Then starting the engine she tried to pull herself together once more as she pulled away from her house. She drove down the streets remembering exactly where to go as if it were just yesterday. She pulled up the dirt path and looked out once more seeing that same sight she hadn't seen in almost seven years Cherry Hill. She walked up the path to Rei's house as she rung the doorbell and a man answered as Serena shyly asked "is Rei here"

The man smiled at her as he told her "sure why don't you come in I'll get her for you"

Serena nodded her head as she thanked him vaguely remembering seeing him around during the time she stayed here with Rei and her grandfather. She took a seat on the couch, the same couches from years ago. Happy to see things didn't change much, but then some things do as she saw Rei walk in the room with her large belly as Serena stood up from the couch not sure what to say, but Rei put out her arms and told her "well don't just stand there with that look on your face. Come give your old friend a hug"

Serena put on a large smile glad that she still had something left as she embraced Rei in a large hug then looked at her as she told her "oh my god your pregnant congratulations"

Rei put a loving hand on her tummy as she told her "yes about six months. It's a boy"

Serena was ecstatic for her old friend as Rei turned to her and asked "so how have you been. I haven't seen or heard from you in years, and I must say I am a little curious what brings you here now?"

End chapter 1

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of The Taylor's 2.As the story goes on you will see more characters start to show from the first story I promise. Please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed it as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank BunnieOMoon, Illusion Glades, Gr33nJ3w3lRain, ffgirlmoonie, princess-serena-of-the-moon, emmastarz, and sailor ceb all for your great reviews. Also I do know everyone is asking the same question and yes Darien will be in this story. He will show up in the next couple of chapters and will play a big part in it, I promise. So all of your questions will be answered you just have to keep reading to find out and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 2

Serena looked at her old friend as she told her "I didn't no where else to go. I went to mothers and that was a huge mistake. I know we had our problems in the past and…"

Serena didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence when Rei told her "it's in the past, let's let it stay there. So tell me what happened it must have been pretty bad for you to come all the way back here and to even see your mother. Please tell me you didn't see your sister too"

Serena shook her head as she told her "no just mother. She was just as cold as I remembered her being" and when she didn't think it was possible for her to cry anymore she did as Rei handed her a tissue and told her "tell me what happened, I know you came here for a reason, what's going on"

Serena looked to Rei with her blood shot eyes as she told her "I found him. He was in our bedroom with her, on our bed, with our sheets. I"

Before Serena got another word out Rei had stood up and wrapped her arms around her as she told her "its okay, you're with friends now"

Serena had felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off her back as she told Rei "he told me he would give me a divorce"

Rei smiled at her as she told her "well at least that's one good thing he's done for you" Serena shook her head as she told her "he expects alimony payments"

Rei looked her friend in the eye as she yelled out "What? Is he mad or something? He cheats on you and then expects you to pay him, I don't think so"

Serena looked at her friend as she told her "he said I drove him to it because I wasn't a good enough wife"

Rei looked to Serena as she asked "did you ever cheat on him?"

Serena shook her head no as Rei asked again "did you ever do drugs or consume too much alcohol on a regular bases?"

Serena shook her head no as Rei asked once more "were you always there when he needed you?"

Serena shook her head yes as Rei smiled telling her "then what are you worried about?"

Serena looked to Rei as she told her "his family has lots of money"

Rei put a comforting hand on her friends shoulder as she told her "it doesn't matter how much money he has. All a judge has to do is look at the facts and besides if he has all this money then why does he need more anyway"

Serena felt some what relieved after talking to Rei as she smiled to her and said "Thank you. I guess I needed some one to tell me everything will be alright"

Rei stood up as she told her "yes well don't worry about a thing. I'll contact a lawyer in the morning and we will have everything settled"

Serena smiled at her friend once more as a tear started to fall from her eye as Rei turned to her and asked "what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Serena was so overwhelmed that she choked on her words as she told her "it's just that I'm so relieved and so glad to know after all these years. I still have good friends I can count on"

Rei smiled to Serena as she asked her "do you have a place to stay for tonight?"

Serena shook her head no as she told her "I'll just stay in the motel up the road"

Rei turned to Serena as she told her "no way, I want you to stay right here. We have the extra bedroom and this way it will give us more time to catch up"

Serena politely declined as she told her "thank you for your generous hospitality, but I have intruded too much as it is. I don't want to be a bother"

Rei looked to her as she told her "your not a bother and I'm not taking no for an answer. You can stay in your old room down the hall third door on the left"

Serena thought about her time there as she told Rei "I remember and as long as you're sure you don't mind"

Rei smiled at her as she told her "I'm sure. Now why don't you go get comfortable and I'll get some extra sheets for the bed for you"

Serena smiled at her as she walked down the hall to her old room. She opened the door to see that the room had been changed into an office since she left with a bed in the corner. She sat on the bed as she heard it creek and thoughts of the last time she was in that room came flooding back

Flashback

Serena came walking into the room with a suitcase as Rei followed screaming at her "you don't know what your doing, don't be stupid Serena"

Serena started to threw some shirts into the suitcase as she turned to Rei and told her "I know exactly what I'm doing Rei. Now why don't you mind your own business for once?"

Rei walked up to Serena as she pushed her to get her attention as she screamed out "Listen you ungrateful twit. I took you into my home when you had no where else to go. So don't start giving me an attitude"

Serena pushed Rei back as she told her "and who asked you too. This is my life to do what ever I please with it. So stay out of my way"

Rei stood blocking her as she told her "No I won't let you go"

Serena stood as she zipped her suitcase taking it in hand as she told her "get out of my way Rei" but Rei didn't budge.

Serena looked to her ex-friend as she told her "your not going to stop me. So just stay out of my way"

Rei walked up to her as she asked "can't we just talk about this?"

Serena looked to her as she said "we've done enough talking, I'm going" Serena started to walk out the door as Rei put a hand on her arm to stop her and in an immediate response Serena swung her arm back elbowing Rei in the face knocking her to the floor.

Serena turned back to see her friend on the floor as Rei looked at her with hatred in her eyes she told her "leave if you want to go so bad go, but don't come back"

Serena walked out the door.

end flashback

Rei walked into the room with some extra blankets as she put them on the bed and told her "it can get kind of chilly some times at night'

Serena nodded her head as she told her "I remember"

Rei smiled at her as she told her "you should try to get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow"

Serena nodded her head as Rei started to walk out of the room and Serena turned to her as she said "I'm sorry"

Rei looked back as she questioned "sorry about what?"

Serena felt guilty as she told her "the day I left. I said a lot of things I didn't really mean and I hit you. I never meant to really, I'm so sorry. I acted like such a jerk and now you just welcome me back so easily."

Rei turned to Serena as she told her "apology accepted. I'm just sorry it took this long for us to talk again"

Serena nodded her head as she told her "so am I"

Rei smiled as she sat on the bed and asked her "okay so you have to give me the gossip. What have you been up to for the past seven years?"

Serena laughed as she told her "well let's see I got married and then found out my husband is a lying cheating pig, who should rot in hell"

Rei laughed as she told her "don't worry he will. He definitely will"

Serena looked at her old friend knowing she was planning something, but what ever it was it couldn't be any worse then what he did to her. So why not as she smiled to Rei and told her "you bet he will."

End Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 2. Please stay tuned for Chapter 3 when some old friends enter the picture you don't want to miss it. As always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Gr33nJ3w3lrain, randomwriter88, _

_Sailor Destiny X3, sailorceb, ffgirlmoonie, BunnieOMoon, _

_XxXsilverserenityXxX and Illusion Glades all for your wonderful reviews. _

_I am so glad you all are enjoying the sequel, and I hope you continue to _

_enjoy it as much as you liked the first one. If anyone has any comments or _

_thoughts please let me know and as always please read, review, and enjoy! _

_Thank you Mars Light._

**The Taylor's 2**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Serena awoke as she looked at the clock to see it read 12:00. Surprised she slept that late she got up out of bed and went to the kitchen to see if she could find a bite to eat.

She walked into the kitchen with her hair all a mess and her clothes completely wrinkled as an old familiar smiling face looked up saying "morning stranger"

Serena was shocked and surprised as she yelled out "Mina. It's so great to see you"

Mina stood up from her chair as she gave her friend a hug telling her "when Rei said you came by yesterday. I just had to come over and see for myself and here you are. You look absolutely wonderful Serena"

Serena smiled at her friend as she told her "me how about you. You look great. I still have bed hair"

Mina laughed as she told her "but it soot's you so well"

The girls both started laughing as Rei walked into the kitchen and looked to Serena telling her "it's about time you woke up. Go get dressed where going out to lunch"

Serena looked to Rei as she told her "Rei, I don't really have much money. When I left I didn't take much with me"

Rei looked at Serena as she smiled telling her "don't worry. Where were going you don't need any money, trust me"

Serena was a little surprised as she told her "Okay, can I borrow something to wear"

Rei smiled as she told her "I already laid out some non- pregnant clothes for you on the bed"

Serena smiled at her friends as she went into her room to get dressed feeling like she was a teenager all over again, borrowing her friend's clothes and going out to lunch with the girls. This was exactly what she needed.

The girls walked down the street until they came across a small restaurant with a sign on top of the roof that read in big letters **LITA'S PLACE**.

Rei and Mina walked in and sat down at there usual table as Serena followed and a moment later a waitress came by to get there order as Rei politely asked her "can you please just tell Lita that Rei and Mina are here"

The waitress smiled at the girls as she told them "of course, I'll be right back" After the waitress was out of sight Serena looked to Rei and Mina as she asked "does Lita actually own this place?"

Mina shook her head as she told her "yup, it's the best place in town and we also get free food"

Lita came up behind Mina as she said "yeah well the way you two eat I might have to start charging you"

Rei smiled at Lita as she told her "it's not my fault Lita. I'm eating for two"

Lita smiled at her friends as she told Mina to move over as she took a seat next to her and then smiled asking "so who's your friend" then got a good look at Serena as she screamed out "oh my god Serena your back in town. This is wonderful. How long are you staying?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders as she told Lita "I'm not really sure possibly indefinite. I just have to find an apartment"

Lita was confused as she asked her "an apartment the last I heard you had gotten married to some rich guy. What does he think of this?"

Serena knew this would come out eventually, coming back to her old town. So she might as well get it out now "I'm getting a divorce Lita"

Lita was surprised as she asked her "a divorce why?"

Serena took a deep breath as she told her "because I found him in bed with another woman"

Lita was shocked and repelled as she put a comforting arm around Serena telling her "oh how awful for you. I'll tell you what anything you want is on the house"

Serena smiled at Lita as she thanked her and then politely excused herself to go to the bathroom.

After Serena was out of sight Lita turned to the other's as she asked "okay, so now what's going on? What's the real juicy stuff?'

Rei turned to her as she said "okay well Serena's soon to be ex-husband is a real slime ball. He actually expects her to pay him alimony"

Mina yelled out "What? After he cheated on her"

Rei shook her head yes as she began telling her "yes and Serena's afraid that he might actually get away with it, because his family has a lot of money and can afford a high priced attorney"

Lita shook her head as she told them "that's terrible, there must be something we can do"

Rei smiled as she told her "there is. I already got in touch with a lawyer we all know"

Mina looked shocked as she turned to Rei and asked "does Serena know?"

Rei shook her head no as she told her "no, but she will find out soon enough"

Lita looked to Rei as she told her "I'm not sure this is such a good idea Rei. It might end up backfiring on her and make things a lot worse"

Rei smiled at the girls as she told them "don't worry everything will be great, you'll see"

Serena came walking back to the table as she sat down and asked "did I miss anything?"

Rei smiled as she shook her head no and then told her "by the way Serena. I made an appointment for you to talk with a lawyer."

Serena smiled at Rei as she told her "already that was quick. Thank you so much for all your help Rei"

Rei smiled back as she told her "what are friends for."

End chapter 3

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 3. Please stay tuned for Chapter 4 you definitely don't want to miss it. Please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank ffgirlmoonie, nancy n, Sailor Destiny x3, _

_randomwriter88, universe princess 911, sailorceb, Illusion Glades, and _

_gr33nJ3w3lRain all for your wonderful reviews they really mean a lot to _

_me and as promised he's here. I hope everyone enjoys and please send me _

_any thoughts or ideas you might have. As always please read, review, and _

_enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 4

Serena was nervous as she played with her hair changing it a thousand different ways trying to make a good impression. She didn't want to blow it and make herself look like a victim, but she didn't want to under do it either and seem neglectful, but no matter what she didn't want to end up paying Blake for cheating on her.

She heard a knock at the door and Rei went to answer it, but she couldn't make out the other persons voice. She looked at herself in the mirror once more and then walked out of the room and into the living room as she smiled and put out her hand as she introduced herself "hi I'm Serena"

Serena looked up completely shocked as Darien stood up and smiled telling her "Hi I'm Darien. I think we've met"

Serena was completely shocked and couldn't get over the bad timing. Her ex-boyfriend shows up at the same time she's suppose to be meeting with her divorce lawyer what were the chances.

Darien smiled at her as he said "it's really nice seeing you again Serena. It's been a long time"

Serena was still in shock at just seeing him here and again after all this time. She slightly nodded her head and was able to get out an "Uh huh"

Darien had to laugh at how sweet and naïve she still seemed after all this time as he sat back on his seat and asked her "so what have you been doing with yourself?"

Serena some what snapped out of her comatose and told him "you know the usual"

Darien laughed as he asked her "the usual what exactly is the usual"

Serena looked at him as she told him "you know living, working the usual"

Darien shook his head as he said "okay"

Serena felt like she was sitting in a therapist office or something being observed as she asked him "so how about you? What have you been up to?"

Darien smiled at her as he just said "the usual"

Serena looked down at her watch and then at him as she asked "okay. So when are we going to get past all this pleasantry stuff and get straight to the point?"

Darien looked curiously at her as he asked "which is?"

Serena looked at him as she said "you hate me. Just as much as I hate you"

Darien laughed as he told her "I don't hate you Serena"

Now it was Serena's turn to laugh as she burst out laughing telling him "you don't hate me, yeah right. You don't fool me one bit Darien Troy. Sitting there all high and mighty'

Darien looked at her as he questioned "high and mighty? I'm just trying to be nice here Serena. What's your problem?"

Serena looked at him as she said "oh don't start this again. Trying to make me seem like the bad guy here"

Darien stood up from the couch as he told her "you are the bad guy here. This isn't my fault. I was just being polite your the one that started all this"

Serena was offended as she told him "me? You are just as much to blame as I am"

Darien stood there looking down at her as he asked "and how do you see that?"

Serena started telling him "I answered your question and you ridiculed me for it"

Darien looked shocked as he asked "ridiculed? How do you see that I ridiculed you?"

Serena looked to him as she told him "I told you what I have been up to lately and you insulted me"

Darien looked at her as he told her "first of all I did not insult you and second telling me the usual does not tell me what you have been up to"

Serena looked to him with a snarl as she told him "what do you care anyway?"

Darien became very agitated as he yelled out "I was just being polite and you know what else you were right I do hate you"

Serena threw up her hands as she yelled out "hallelujah! The truth has come out"

Darien looked at her as he told her "you haven't changed one bit your still the same selfish, egotistical, annoying brat that you were eight years ago"

Serena looked at him as she told him "yeah well you're not much better. Your still Mr. High and mighty, big headed, conceited jerk you were eight years ago"

Rei heard all the yelling going on inside as she walked in and looked to them both as she yelled out "would the two of you quit it already. I was hoping maybe after all this time you would have grown out of this"

Darien looked to Rei as he told her "yeah so was I, but I guess some people never grow up"

Serena looked to Darien as she told him "don't start with that Darien"

Darien looked at her as he told her "start. I'm not starting anything Serena. I'm just finishing it"

Serena looked at him as she told him "fine, if you're finished then why don't you just leave"

Darien looked to her as he said "no I was invited"

Serena laughed as she told him "well I'm uninviting you. Now go"

Darien looked at her as he said "give me one good reason"

Serena tried her best to compose herself as she told him "because I'm expecting someone very important and I don't need a jerk like you hanging around"

Darien looked at her as he asked "and who is this very important person you're expecting"

Serena raised her head as she told him "well for your information I'm expecting my lawyer"

Darien started to laugh as Serena turned to him and asked "what's so funny?"

Darien smiled at her as he asked "you have no idea do you?"

Serena looked at him as she said "of course not. Now what's so funny?"

Darien smiled at her as he said "Darien Troy attorney at law"

Serena's jaw dropped to the floor as she yelled out "What?"

End chapter 4

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 4 and if you want to see more of Serena and Darien stay tuned for Chapter 5 as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor moon never did, never will thank you!**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank randomwriter 88, ffgirlmoonie, Chikyuuhime, **

**sailorceb, Gr33nJ3w3lRain, and Illusion Glades all for your great **

**reviews. I know there are some questions on how Darien and **

**Serena's feelings for each other changed, but all questions will be **

**answered as the story continues. I hope everyone continues to enjoy **

**and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars **

**Light.**

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 5

Serena looked at him shocked as she asked "this is a joke right?"

Darien shook his head no as he came back and sat down on the couch as he told her "I assure you I take my job very seriously Serena. This is no joke. Rei called me and filled me in on what's going on"

Serena put on a fake smile as she told him "excuse me for a minute" then walked over and grabbed Rei's arm escorting her out of the room as she turned to her and asked "what were you thinking?"

Rei put a hand on Serena's arm as she told her "now just listen to me for a second okay. You don't have money to get a high priced attorney or anything and unless you want to be paying your ex alimony for the rest of your life, I think you should get back in there, sit down and talk with Darien"

Serena looked to Rei as she pleaded "did you have to get some one who hates me"

Rei looked to Serena as she told her "hates you. You got it all wrong Serena."

Serena looked to Rei as she asked "what do you mean?"

Rei looked to her as she told her "well first of all. He's doing all of this free of charge for you and second well that you have to figure out on your own"

Serena looked at Rei as she asked "what do you mean? What do I have to figure out?"

Rei looked to Serena as she told her "you won't know that until you get out there. Now go talk to him and I mean talk no fighting, okay"

Serena nodded her head as she walked back out and sat down on the chair across from him. Darien looked up as he told her "okay I want to make one thing clear right now. The way I feel about you has nothing to do with this. It's strictly professional got it"

Serena smiled as she laughed and said "well that's probably a plus for me" She saw a slight hint of a smirk come from him as he turned to her and asked "okay, so let's go over some details. What I got from Rei is that she told me you caught him cheating. Tell me more about that."

Serena looked at him as she said "there's not much to tell. I walked in and I saw them together"

Darien took a deep breath as he asked "tell me specifics. Did you know the woman?"

Serena shook her head no as she asked "do I really need to go through the whole thing"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "yes as many specifics as possible. Try not to leave anything out. You never know when something small might be the big difference in a case"

Serena nodded her head as she told him "okay I was heading home early from work that day. Blake and I hadn't had an intimate night together in a while and I thought I would go home and surprise him. Make a nice dinner that sought of thing"

Darien jotted down a few notes as he told her "okay go on" Serena continued telling him "I went to unlock the door, but then realized it was already open. I walked inside and I heard noises"

Serena started to cry thinking about everything that happened as Darien gave her a tissue telling her "just do the best you can"

Serena shook her head as she told him "I walked in the bedroom and I saw them together underneath the sheets, completely naked"

Darien looked to her as he asked "did you actually see them doing it?"

Serena shook her head yes as she told him "it wasn't until I said something that they realized I was in the room. Blake tried to hide it and it just made things worse, then I ran from the room. He followed me with the sheet wrapped around him. I heard him coming so I grabbed the vase from the mantle and through it at him"

Darien smiled as he rubbed his far head "I remember that feeling well"

Serena looked at him as he told her "sorry please continue"

Serena began finishing her story as she told him "we talked and he told me he wouldn't protest a divorce and that he would keep the alimony payments low. I got very angry and then he started telling me that I should pay him because I wasn't a good wife and didn't satisfy him and that drove him to another woman. I told him off saying I would never give him a cent and then I turned around and left; after I broke the windshield of his mustang. He loved that damn car more then he loved me"

Darien smiled as he told her "good for you. I don't know if it's the best thing for the case, trying to inflict bodily harm and destroying his property, but good for you"

Serena smiled as she told him "well it did feel really good"

Darien sat down across from her so he was looking right into her eyes he told her "Don't worry Serena. I'll make sure this guy gets what he deserves. The only one who will be paying anything will be him. I promise"

Serena looked at him as she said "thank you Darien and I'm sorry for what I said before, you're not as bad as you were"

Darien smiled as he told her "well coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment"

Serena smiled as she told him "you do that"

Darien got all his stuff together as he turned to her and said "I'll be in touch. Is there a number I can reach you at?"

Rei appeared from the other room telling him "here. You can reach her here"

Serena smiled towards Rei as she told her "thank you" then turned back to Darien as he told her "okay. Well I'm going to get started on what I have here. Maybe try to find out who this mystery woman is? I'll be in touch okay"

Darien took a card from his pocket and handed it to her as he told her "and if you need me call, the card has my office and cell…or ask Rei for my home number"

Serena took the card in her hand and said "Thank you" as she watched him leave and then closed the door behind him then turned around to see Rei sitting on the couch with a grin on her face as she told her "well that was certainly interesting"

Serena looked to Rei as she asked "what was?"

Rei smiled at her friend as she told her "the two of you, there's still so much chemistry there"

Serena looked to Rei like she was crazy as she told her "chemistry I don't think so. Did you hear the way we were fighting before, that's not chemistry; Darien just takes his work very seriously"

Rei smiled at Serena as she asked her "then what's your excuse"

Serena looked towards her as she said "I don't have an excuse. Things between Darien and I are over. They have been for quite some time now. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get a bite to eat"

Rei watched as Serena went over to the kitchen and then once she was out of sight she picked up the phone and dialed Mina's number. She waited for Mina to answer the phone, but eventually her voice mail came on and Rei left her a message telling her "Mina its Rei call me back. We have a project to do" and then hung up the phone and headed towards the kitchen.

End chapter 5

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 5. Please stay tuned for Chapter 6 which will have a few new twists. Read to find out and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Gr33nJ3w3lRain, randomwriter88, ffgirlmoonie, _

_and sailor ceb for your wonderful reviews. They have meant so much to _

_me. I hope everyone continues to enjoy the Taylor's 2 and I do promise you _

_will find out what happened between Serena and Darien soon. If anyone _

_has any thoughts or comments please let me know and for now please read, _

_review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 6

Serena walked through the mall with the money Rei had given her to buy some new clothes, seeing how she left with just the clothes on her back.

She wandered the mall looking in the store windows at all the latest fashions. She knew she wanted to get a nice business suit so she could start going on job interviews again.

She didn't want to impose on Rei forever, her goal was to get a decent job and find a cheep apartment near here, because going back home was out of the question. The thought of seeing Blake around everywhere; it wasn't something she planned on doing, so she had to start over from scratch. She felt like she was a teenager all over again. Just this time she was nervous of what the future held for her and she didn't know what to do.

She heard her cell phone go off as she picked it up and a too familiar voice said back "hey baby"

Serena couldn't believe that she was hearing from him again so soon. She took a deep breath and asked "what do you want Blake?"

He told her back "I just want what's mine"

Serena wasn't sure what he could be talking about as she asked him "what's yours? What do you want for me? You already took all my dignity and respect. What else could you possibly want?"

She could just see Blake smiling on the other end of the phone as he told her "I want the money for the windshield you broke dearest"

Serena felt a little better after hearing those words as she smiled telling him "you're going to have to wait to a cold day in hell before I pay you one cent"

Blake got angry as he started screaming "you are going to hear from my lawyer Serena. I was going to make this easy on you, but now I'm going to tear you apart. You will get nothing"

Serena yelled back at him as she said "that's all I want"

Blake started to laugh as he told her "well that is what you will have. After my lawyers are through with you Serena, you won't even have the clothes on your back"

Serena grew extremely angry and started to scream at him in the middle of a very crowded mall as she told him "you jerk, you're the one who cheated on me. I shouldn't have to pay you one dime. The only person who will be paying here is you"

Blake told her "I am not giving you one dime. Once my lawyers find out what kind of wife you have been"

Serena screamed back at him "and what kind of wife was I, huh?" Before she knew it the phone was jerked out of her hand as she looked up to Darien and he spoke into the phone saying "if you have anything further to say. You can put it in writing to Serena's lawyer. Good day" and hung up the phone with a very displeased Serena looking at him.

Darien handed her back the phone and she started to yell at him "what do you think your doing?"

Darien looked at her not really paying much attention to her outburst he told her "from now on try to refrain from having anymore talks with your ex. If he has something to say, he can go through me is that understood"

Serena hated the fact that she had to deal with Darien at all as she told him "and why should I do that"

Darien looked at her as he yelled back "listen if you want my help fine, but if not I have plenty other people who will pay for my services"

Serena looked at him as she told him "I'm sorry, I just don't like the idea of my life being disrupted like this. I don't know what I'm going to do, I have no job and I know I can't stay with Rei forever. I don't even have anything that's mine. Rei gave me some money just so I can get clothes to wear. I'm no better then a beggar on the street"

Darien put a hand on her shoulder as he told her "listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you before. It's just that Blake can use all those phone calls in court against you and we don't need that alright"

Serena nodded her head yes as she told him "thank you, I'm sorry I gave you an attitude before"

Darien smiled as he told her "it's okay, I'm use to it" He opened up his wallet as he handed her five hundred dollars and told her "here take this also"

Serena immediately refused the money telling him "Darien I can't take money from you"

Darien opened her hand and stuck the money in it telling her "take it. I know you could use it"

Serena looked up at him slightly embarrassed as she whispered "thank you again, I promise once I get back on my feet I will repay you every cent including lawyers fees"

Darien looked to her as he told her "don't worry about it. Just do me one favor okay"

Serena looked at him curiously as she asked "what kind of favor?"

Darien turned to her as he told her "just stay out of the East wing of the mall near Macy's"

Serena was surprised to say the least as she questioned "why?"

Darien just turned to her and said "just promise you won't go over there"

Serena still had no idea what Darien was hiding, but shook her head as she told him "okay I promise"

Darien looked to her as he said "good I'll be in touch" and then walked off in a different direction.

Serena watched Darien walk off and just couldn't help, but wonder what was so bad about the east wing that she had to stay away. Darien could be really strange sometimes.

She let the thought go as she looked in a store front window and saw a cute pink sweater. She walked up closer to get a better look at it and then walked into the store as Darien watched her from the other side of the hallway where he couldn't be seen.

End chapter 6

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 6. There's still much more to come in Chapter 7 so please stay tuned and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank ffgirlmoonie, sailorceb, chikyuuhime, and Gr33nJ3w3lRain for your wonderful reviews they really mean a lot to me. I'm sorry it took me so long to review, but married life has been pretty hectic; so I hope you can all bare with me while I adjust, and please if anyone has any feedback or ideas let me know and as always read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 7

Serena walked down the crowded halls shopping bags in hand as she searched her pocketbook for her car keys ready to leave for the day, until she spotted the sign that read East Wing. She couldn't help, but wonder what was so special about that wing, so she decided to go check it out. Whatever Darien was trying to hide she was a big girl now, sure she could handle it. She walked down the hall all the way until she got to Macy's and nothing. She looked around and thought "Darien must be crazy, but as long as I'm here might as well check it out" she walked inside Macys and found three cute pairs of jeans and two blouses.

After paying for everything she walked outside trying to juggle all her bags as she dropped one and then tripped over it landing on her butt, when she heard laughter coming from behind her and a voice said "well, well, something's never change once a scrub, always a scrub"

Serena took a deep breath not believing she still had to deal with this after all these years. She had hoped maybe they would have grown out of it by now as she stood up and faced her sister with a phony smile she told her "Sam how nice to see you again"

Sam just laughed as she asked her "what are you doing back here? Nobody wants you Serena. Can't you take the hint?"

Serena stepped up to her sister as she looked at the name tag on her shirt that read The Gap Samantha as she smiled at her and said "at least I made something of myself Sam. I'm not a name tag girl"

Sam started to laugh as she told her "made something of yourself is that what you call it. You know mom mentioned you dropped by the other day, you really are pathetic you know that"

Serena was starting to wish she had stayed out of the East wing and now realized why Darien warned her to stay away. She turned to her sister and asked "what's wrong Sam, still bitter that your date for the prom liked me better. Face it out of the two of us your second picks"

Sam started to laugh as she told her "not exactly dear sister. I can have whatever guy I want and how about you. I don't see men lining up around you"

Serena didn't no what to say she definitely didn't want to mention Blake and she couldn't tell her she was getting a divorce. When she felt an arm around her and a familiar voice say "darling here you are I have been looking every where for you."

Samantha could not believe her eyes and neither could Serena for that matter as Sam asked "you too are still together? It can't be."

Darien turned to face Samantha as he smiled telling her "Sam how nice to see you again. It's been a long time" He smiled at Serena as he said "I see you two are catching up, but you know Serena we really must be going"

Serena was still surprised as she mumbled out "uh huh"

Darien stuck his hand out as he shook Samantha's hand telling her "it's been fun. We really shouldn't do this again, take care"

Samantha looked at him as she asked "you two got married"

Serena looked at her sister and realized how much Darien's little charade was affecting her as she told her "not yet"

Darien stepped in telling her "but real soon. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with this woman"

Serena smiled at her sister as she told her "don't worry. We'll be sure not to send you an invitation. Take care Sam"

Darien wrapped his arm around Serena and the two walked out of Sam's eye sight and then immediately parted as Darien looked at her asking "what were you just doing. Did I not ask you to stay out of the east wing?"

Serena looked at him as she said "well if you had just told me that Sam worked in the east wing, I wouldn't have been so curious"

Darien started to yell back "well if you had just followed simple directions. I wouldn't have had to put on that stupid charade to save your butt"

Serena looked at him with venom coming out of her eyes as she told him "well, who asked you too?"

Darien looked past her as he said "yeah and if I hadn't stepped in Sam would have reduced you to tears, just like she use to do"

Serena looked at him angrily as she told him "no that's your job" and then ran off.

Darien was surprised by Serena's outburst as he watched her runoff. It only took him about a split second before he realized he had to go find her. He walked down the old wing that was mostly deserted since they redid the mall, but there she was sitting on a bench by herself with her head down in her hands crying.

He slowly walked up to her as he apologized "I'm sorry you were right. I should have just told you Sam worked in the mall. I guess I was just trying to protect you"

Serena looked up to him with her eyes all blurry as she asked "and when did I say I needed protection?"

Darien sat down on the bench beside her as he told her "you're right. You don't need protection, but I know you're hurting and confused right now. So how about it, could you use a friend?"

Serena stood up from her seat on the bench as she told him "Darien I'm sorry, but I don't think that will ever be possible. I appreciate your help with my divorce, but that is as far as our relationship goes. If you decide to drop me as a client I understand and no hard feelings, okay"

Darien stood up to her as he told her "no, not okay. Listen what happened between us was along time ago and you should learn to let it go. You know ex's can still be friends and besides we share many of the same friends, so we should learn to get along, whether you like it or not"

Serena looked at him as she said "fine. If that's the way it has to be then I'll get another lawyer, and find a new place to live. Good bye Darien" Serena turned and started to walk away when Darien ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders turning her around as he started yelling at her "get off your high horse for once Serena. You left once, I'm not about to let you do it again. You have a good thing going here, don't blow it. I'm willing to work things out. Maybe you should do the same."

Serena was about to say something back when Darien cut in telling her "whatever it is drop it, I'm not interested. I'll be by Rei's tomorrow at noon to discuss your case further, don't keep me waiting!" and with that said Darien turned and left the mall.

End chapter 7

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 7 and please stay tuned for Chapter 8 which I hope to have out on time or as close to it as possible. I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	8. Chapter 8

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

**_Author's Note: I would like to thank coreagurl, ffgirlmoonie, sailorceb, Illusion Glades, and lovecouldsetyouonfire for your great reviews they mean so much to me. I really hope everyone is enjoying the Taylor's 2 and please continue to read as more secrets of the story unfold and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._**

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 8

Noon seamed to come far too soon for Serena as she paced around the house knowing Darien was to come shortly. She looked at the clock to see it strike noon as she thought "Darien's late"

Without realizing she had said it out loud, she heard Rei respond back "no he's not, that clock is ten minutes fast"

Serena looked behind her nervously as she asked "why would you set a clock ten minutes fast?"

Rei looked at her as she told her "to make sure you were on time and it worked. Now relax everything's going to be fine you two just sit and catch up a bit okay"

Rei grabbed her jacket from the coat rack as Serena turned to her surprised as she asked "you're going out"

Rei looked back at her as she said "yeah Mina and I are going to go catch a movie have fun" and with that Rei walked out the door just in time to see Darien's car pull up.

Serena walked over to the window and saw that Darien had just got here. Rei was outside talking to him about something, but what it was she couldn't make out.

A moment later she heard the door knob start to turn as Darien walked in the house. Serena turned away pretending like he wasn't even there. She knew it was immature, but she wanted to make sure he knew who was in charge here.

Darien walked over and sat on the couch as he pulled out a file and asked her "are we going to play games here or what? because you know if you cooperate with me things will go much faster"

Serena gave him a slight wave of the hand to let him no she was listening, but didn't really care what he had to say.

He just laughed as he opened the big file he had on the table as he asked her "okay then answer me one question. Do you know someone by the name of Rosalie Bloom?"

Serena turned around slightly curious to his question as she told him "no why?"

Darien smiled as he looked to her and said "finally got your attention huh?"

Serena started to grow impatient as she asked "who is she?"

Darien looked at her as he said "the woman your husband cheated on you with"

Serena couldn't believe it, seeing them together was bad, but giving her a name now just made it so much worse as she turned to him and asked "why are you telling me this"

Darien looked to his notes as he told her "I wanted to know if you knew her"

Serena became angry as she told him "I already told you I didn't know who she was?"

Darien looked up from his file as he asked "the name didn't sound familiar at all"

Serena looked at him as she grew more frustrated as she asked "no why?"

Darien grabbed a piece of paper as he walked over and showed it to her as he said "because she's been working with you for the past two and a half years"

Serena couldn't believe it, there it was in black and white was proof that it was all true. Her husband was having an affair with one of her co workers right under her nose. She felt completely humiliated as she went and sat down on the couch as she shook her head saying her name over and over "Rosalie, Rosalie, he probably spent more time with her then he did me and it was all right under my nose. How could I be so stupid?"

Darien came over as he sat beside her and said "you're not stupid. Don't beat yourself up over it, you're not the first wife this has happened too and I guarantee you won't be the last"

Serena looked up to him as she asked "is this suppose to comfort me or something, because it's not working"

Darien looked to her genuinely sincere as he told her "sorry, but if it helps I still remember how much it hurt when I found out about Kristy and that guy, but I did get over it and I found someone else…you" he gently put his hand on hers.

Serena looked up into his eyes and then remembered all the times he had hurt her.

flashback

Serena stood up from her bed as she looked to her clock and saw that he was late again. She sat back down on her bed and there was a knock at the door "she shouted "come in" and Rei walked in the room with the telephone as she handed it to Serena.

Serena looked to Rei already knowing what it was as she took the phone and said "hello"

Right on cue she heard Darien's voice tell her "Serena I'm sorry. I'm running late, I'll be there soon I promise. I'll be there in one hour wait for me"

Serena took a deep breath after hearing those words so many times from him as she said back "I'll wait for you Darien, just like I always do. Just hurry okay"

Darien told her back "I will, I love you" and then hung up the phone.

Two hours had gone by as Serena sat in the living room waiting for him as she watched the minutes tick by on the clock and then the phone rang again. She picked it up as she said "hello"

On the other line again was Darien as he told her "Serena I'm coming. I'm leaving now I promise, just wait for me okay"

Serena was getting tired of waiting, but her heart new better as she told him "okay I'll wait. Just don't make me wait another two hours Darien"

Darien had told her back "I won't. I'll be there in forty minutes"

One and a half hours had gone by and finally Darien came knocking at the door, but there was no answer. He found the key under the mat as he walked in and found Serena asleep on the couch with a note that read I'm sorry Darien I got tired of waiting.

end flashback

Serena immediately pulled away from Darien as she stood up from the couch and told him "I won't do this anymore Darien. I can't go down this road with you again. I got tired of waiting" and then walked into her bedroom and shut her door.

End Chapter 8

Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 8; please stay tuned for Chapter 9 and send your thoughts and ideas and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	9. Chapter 9

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank coreagurl, chikyuuhime, sailorceb, and ffgirlmoonie for your wonderful reviews they mean so much to me. I hope that everyone is continuing to enjoy this story and please send any feed back or ideas you might have, and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 9

Darien sat on the couch completely confused. He had no idea what had just happened. A minute ago they were talking and he thought they might be getting some where and now she just snaps. He stood up from his place on the couch as he walked over and banged on the door yelling "Serena come out of there. We need to talk"

Serena sat on her bed, but tried to pretend she didn't hear him, but he started banging louder as he told her "I think we really need to talk about this, but if your going to be so stubborn. I might as well just leave; maybe Blake could use another lawyer"

That really got Serena stormed up as she got up from her bed and threw the door open as she started yelling in his face "you jerk. I thought you were supposed to be on my side and now you want to go join the enemy. If that's what you want then go. I don't need you anyway"

Darien just stood there with a grin on his face as Serena looked at him and asked "what has you so amused?"

He smiled at her as he told her "do you really think I would ever do anything like that. I just said that because I knew it would get you to open the door"

Serena shook her head as she told him "well it still doesn't change anything. I still think you should go"

Darien looked at her as he told her "fine, but only on one condition"

Serena looked at him as she questioned "what would that be?"

Darien looked to her as he asked "what made you run out of the room just now?"

Serena looked away as she told him "nothing" Darien walked back in front of her as he told her "your avoiding the question. Now tell me what made you run away just now"

Serena looked at him as she told him "you" he just looked back at her as he said "well I kind of figured that much, you want to elaborate on that a little bit"

Serena looked back at him as she told him "I can't go down that path with you again Darien, it hurts too much"

Darien looked at her wild eyed as he yelled out "wow you didn't think that I, that we should, no, no way"

Serena looked to him confused as she asked "you mean you don't have feelings for me?"

Darien smiled at her as he told her "not even close, been there done that. Don't want to do it again"

Serena felt a little rejected by his words, but she couldn't say much because that was exactly the way she felt as she looked to him and asked "but you held my hand before and the way you spoke of me"

Darien told her "it's in the past and I held your hand because it seemed like you needed a friend. I'm not out to destroy you Serena, actually I want to help. If you will stop being such a pain in the butt and let me do so"

Serena blushed as she told him "I'm sorry. I really could use your help Darien"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "I know. I'm not going to lie to you Serena. The lawyer that your husband hired is good, really good, but he's just a lawyer. Me I'm your lawyer, your friend, and your ex-boyfriend. I know exactly what kind of person you are, you're kind and compassionate and very feisty at times and pigheaded too" Serena gave him a look as Darien continued telling her "and when you love, you love with your whole heart and that's what I will make the judge see"

Serena looked at him as she said "thank you Darien that means a lot coming from you, considering you don't have any feelings for me at all and for the record I will try not to be as feisty and pigheaded"

Darien smiled at her as he said "deal, now how about we get back to work. I don't want to be hit with any surprises when we have our day in court"

Serena looked at him as she asked "so how soon do you think it will be?"

Darien looked at her as he told her "it's hard to say" Serena just looked back at him as she said "the sooner the better. I just want this whole nightmare to be over"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "I know. Just do your best to keep your head up okay"

Serena nodded her head as they both made there way back to the living room where they sat and discussed more of the case.

Five hours later

Rei came walking inside with arms full of shopping bags followed by Mina who had just as many bags as she yelled out "hello anyone home"

Serena and Darien came running over and grabbed the bags from Rei and Mina's arms before they collapsed as Serena turned to her friends and asked "I thought you were going to see a movie"

Mina looked at her as she said "we did and then we went shopping"

Serena looked at all the bags as she asked "what did you buy out the whole mall?"

Rei shook her head at Serena as she told her "when you have a child you'll understand, trust me"

Serena just laughed as she told her "yeah well it doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon. Probably for the best anyway who knows what kind of mother I would make just look at my role model"

Darien looked at her as he told her "hey I don't want to hear that stuff from you okay. You are going to be a great mom someday and any child would be lucky to have you as there mother"

Serena smiled at him as she said "thank you, but I really need to have a husband before I have the kid that's usually how it works and I'm already down one"

He shook his head as he told her "he's out there some where Mr. Right. He'll be the perfect man for you. The man who will love you unconditionally no matter what, he will always be there for you, he'll give you the strength to stand up for your self and just being around him will bring out the best in you and him as well"

Serena just shrugged it off not thinking it could actually be true as she said "yeah maybe" Darien smiled at her as he told the girls "well I have to get going. I'll be in touch"

Rei showed him to the door and then closed it after he left as she turned around and Serena looked to her asking "where can I help bring these bags too?"

Rei looked back at her as she said "forget the bags what in the world happened here while we were away. When we left you and Darien were barely speaking to each other"

Serena just shook her head as she told her "nothing Darien and I just came to an understanding that's all"

Rei nodded her head as she said "oh, Serena would you mind getting me an ice water all that walking has made me very thirsty"

Serena just looked at her friend as she told her "sure no problem" then walked into the other room as Rei turned to Mina and told her "looks like our little plan is working faster then I thought"

Mina watched Serena walking around in the kitchen as she told her "yeah I just hope it doesn't backfire on us again"

End chapter 9

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 9. Please stay tuned for Chapter 10 to see how things really heat up between Serena and Darien. Please continue to send your feedback or any ideas you might have and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	10. Chapter 10

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank chikyuuhime, ffgirlmoonie, sailor ceb, and raye 85 for your wonderful reviews. I am so glad you are all enjoying the story and hope to hear from more people as well. If anyone has any thoughts or ideas please let me know and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 10

The next morning Serena woke up as she heard her alarm going off. She hit the off button as she looked up at the clock to see it read 7:45am and then decided to lay down for another fifteen minutes, but that didn't last long when she heard the sound of screaming outside her door as she stood up to find out what was going on outside.

She got up from bed and put her robe on as she walked into the living room to find Rei and her boyfriend Chad going at it again. Rei started screaming something about him not caring enough about her and the baby which he quickly denied.

She quickly decided that it would probably be better if she just stayed out of it and went back to her room, when she heard Rei's voice ask her "I'm sorry Serena did we wake you up"

Serena walked back into the living room as she told Rei "no I had to get up anyway. I just heard the fighting and I wanted to make sure everything was alright"

Rei smiled to her friend as she told her "everything's fine we were just having a discussion because it seems Chad over here doesn't care to take on the responsibility of a family. Which he should have thought about that before he got me pregnant"

Chad started arguing back with her as he told her "no it's like this Serena. I have no problem having a family. I love kids and I love Rei, but how can we be a proper family if she doesn't want to get married"

Rei looked to Chad as she told him "it's not that I don't want to get married. I just don't want to marry you, because you always act so immature. I need a man who can provide for his family"

Chad looked to her as he told her "well if that's how you feel then maybe I should just leave and let you find this wonderful provider or better yet why don't you go out and marry your friend Darien if that's all he is, is a friend"

Serena was surprised to hear Darien's name mentioned when she heard Rei yell back "don't start this again. You know Darien and I are only friends. I told you that a million times"

Chad just shook his head as he told her "then why? Is he always hanging around here, seems like every time I come home that man is here"

Rei shook her head at him as she said "we're friends we have been for a long time now. Why are you so jealous of him?"

Chad just looked at her as he said "for all I know you've been sleeping with him while I'm not home"

Rei gave Chad a slap across the face as she told him "your crazy and I think you should leave now"

Chad grabbed his jacket as he turned to her and said "fine if that's what you want then fine I'll go, but don't come looking for me when all the single guys don't want a six month hormonal pregnant woman hanging around. Good luck finding that good provider of yours. I'm leaving" and with that said he walked out the door slamming it behind him.

Serena stood there not knowing what to say as she walked over to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder as she asked "are you alright?"

Rei turned to her with a fake smile as she told her "sure I'm fine. Chad just needs to blow off some steam and then he'll be back. I'm sure he'll come back"

Serena nodded her head as she told her "yeah your right. He'll be back"

Rei nodded her head as she told her "right. Now are you hungry how about some breakfast"

Serena didn't have time to eat breakfast this morning, but decided her friend probably needed the company as she smiled to her and said "breakfast sounds great"

Rei smiled at her as she told her "good. I'll go whip up some pancakes for us" and with that Rei disappeared into the kitchen.

A little while later they were both sitting in the kitchen eating blueberry pancakes as Rei looked to Serena and asked "so why are you up so early anyway"

Serena looked up as she finished her bite and told her "I have a job interview at 9 this morning"

Rei smiled at her as she told her "that's great, not wasting any time just getting back out there"

Serena shook her head as she told her "yeah well I have to earn my keep you know. I can't just keep scrubbing off of you"

Rei looked to Serena as she told her "I don't mind helping you out, but this will be good for you. It will probably help keep your mind off the divorce"

Serena nodded her head as she told her "yeah I hope so"

An hour later Serena was showered and dressed in a charcoal business suit with her hair wrapped up in a bun as she walked into the living room and asked Rei "so how do I look?"

Rei looked up as she smiled to her and said "you look great, very professional. You're going to nail that interview"

Serena grabbed her car keys as she said "thanks" and walked out the door as Rei yelled out "good luck"

Serena drove down the street as she looked for the number of the building when she saw a tall white building and realized that was it. She parked the car as she got out and walked into the building then up to the reception desk where she asked the receptionist "excuse me. Can you tell me where I can find Mr. Field's office?"

The woman looked up to Serena as she pushed her glasses higher up on her nose as she told her "fifth floor, third door on the right. Elevators are down the hall to your left"

Serena thanked the woman as she headed to the elevator and took it up to the fifth the floor.

Once the elevator dinged and opened it doors Serena walked out to find a long hallway as she walked down and started counting doors until she found the third door and saw a sign that read Mr. Fields and Mr. Robert's office. She opened the door as she found an elderly woman sitting at her desk in front of an office as she noticed Serena and asked "can I help you?"

Serena smiled at the woman as she told her "yes, my name is Serena and I have an appointment with Mr. Fields"

The woman checked her appointment book then smiled at Serena as she told her "you can go in dear"

Serena thanked the woman as she walked inside. She walked in and was immediately blinded from the light coming through the large windows as she made her way over to the desk in the middle of the room and her eyes started to adjust she spoke saying "hello I'm Serena Taylor. We spoke on the phone yesterday Mr. Fields"

Mr. Fields looked up from some of his papers on his desk as he took a good luck at her and then said "yes I know who you are and if I'm not mistaken your last name isn't Taylor. Is it Serena?"

End Chapter 10

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 10 and please stay tuned for Chapter 11.There are still many more surprises still to come and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	11. Chapter 11

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late update, but things have been pretty crazy lately with the holidays and everything. I would like to thank Chikyuuhime, sailorceb, Illusion Glades, ffgirlmoonie, raye85, and RockPrincess18 for your wonderful reviews and I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas and a happy New Year; and as always please read, review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.**_

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 11

Serena was very surprised to say the least as she looked at the man and asked "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

Mr. Fields stood up from his desk as he told her "most likely not, but I do know you Mrs. Montgomery"

Hearing herself addressed as Mrs. Montgomery made Serena feel sick to her stomach again as she told him "I prefer to go by my maiden name now which is Taylor since my husband and I are divorcing"

Mr. Fields looked at her as he told her "I'm sorry to hear that"

Serena smiled at him as she said "it's okay. It's really for the best. My husband was a huge jerk who found it hard to keep it in his pants" Mr. Field's gave Serena a surprised look as Serena turned to him and asked "Could you please tell me. Where do you know me from?"

Mr. Fields smiled at her as he said "well you see Serena, I'm family or at least I was. Blake is my third cousin. I was at your wedding with the other three or four hundred guests you had there"

Serena was surprised to say the least of all the luck she had to run into one of Blake's relatives, but she put on a happy smile as she told him "well what a small world it is"

Mr. Fields smiled back at her as he told her "yes it is. Now if I heard right you came hear for an interview"

Serena knew she didn't have a chance knowing this man was related to Blake. She didn't have a shot in the world, but she gave him her resume as she told him "yes that's right"

Mr. Fields smiled at her as he told her "please take a seat"

Serena sat on the chair across from Mr. Fields desk as he looked over her resume and told her "this is very impressive"

Serena thanked him as he began talking telling her "I would really like to go into this further, but unfortunately I have an engagement I must attend. Would you be able to perhaps have dinner with me this evening to discuss you working hear with us on a more permanent basis"

Serena was surprised to say the least, was this man seriously asking her out. He was Blake's cousin after all or maybe he did just want to talk further about the job. Either way it could work to her advantage as she smiled at Mr. Fields and told him "yes Mr. Fields I would love to"

Mr. Fields smiled back at her as he said "wonderful and please call me Kevin"

Serena smiled at him as she said "Kevin it is"

Kevin stood up from his desk as he told her "is eight o'clock okay for you"

Serena nodded her head as she told him "yes that would be fine"

Kevin led her out of the office as he told her "splendid then just give your address to my secretary and I will see you at eight o'clock tonight"

Serena looked at him and then said "until then" as she walked out of the office and up to the secretary's desk as she gave her the address then left the building.

She quickly made her way down stairs then out to the parking lot and into her car as she sat in the drivers seat and looked at herself in the rearview mirror as she asked herself "what did I just do?"

She thought about going back upstairs and telling Mr. Fields - Kevin that she had to cancel for tonight as she considered possible excuses "maybe I could tell him I'm sick", but then she thought about it and shook it off saying "he would never by that he only saw me two seconds ago" and then she thought about it a moment longer and told herself "I'll just have to tell him the truth. I'm just not ready to date anyone yet, even if it is just a business thing. I don't need the hang ups to go with it" with that said she knew that was the best thing she could do as she started to get out of her car when her cell phone rang. She picked it up as she said "hello"

Immediately she regretted answering it when she heard a too familiar voice tell her "Serena it's me your husband, remember"

Serena took a deep breath as she told Blake into the phone "yeah I know it's you. Now what do you want"

She could almost hear him smile on the other end as he told her "I've been thinking about us lately baby. What do you say you come back home give us another shot. I miss my Serena"

Serena felt sick to her stomach now she really could say she was sick as she asked him "you miss me or do you miss me cooking and doing your laundry for you. What's the matter Blake run out of clean shirts?"

She could hear Blake on the other end laughing as he told her "you know it's not that baby and besides what are you without me anyway. Face it you need me just as much as I need you, your nothing without me"

Serena felt herself becoming more and more angry as she started making a scene in her car as she told him off saying "nothing, I am not nothing Blake a matter a fact. I'm doing very well without you around, better in fact. I even have a date for tonight" she immediately regretted saying that as she heard him go quiet on the other end, but then ask "so who's your big date with"

Serena knew she definitely couldn't tell him the truth as she said "it's none of your business"

Blake grew very angry as he told her "fine I was willing to give us another shot. I would have given you everything Serena, but if that's the way you want to play it. I'll just see you in divorce court"

Serena was tired of all the fighting as she asked him "can't we just let it go, stop all the fighting. You go on with your life and I'll go on with mine"

Blake paused for a moment and then very quietly told her "never, I'll never settle for that; If your not with me then I don't want you with anyone at all" and then he hung up the phone.

Serena wasn't sure what to make of what Blake said was he threatening her or was he just being very jealous, but she knew one way or another she could never let him no about Kevin.

She started the car as she drove back to Rei's trying to decide what her next move would be.

She walked in the house as she found Rei on the couch folding some laundry as she walked in and closed the door Rei looked up asking "so how did the interview go"

Serena looked at her friend as she told her "complicated". Rei was surprised as she questioned "complicated what happened"

Serena sat on the couch beside Rei as she began to tell her "well I went on the interview and it turns out the man who interviewed me is Blake's cousin" Rei's eyes shot open wide as she said "wow" and Serena continued telling her there's more "I think he asked me out on a date"

Rei stood up from the couch as she looked at Serena and asked "he what?" Serena looked at her and said "I'm not totally sure though because he said that he wanted to discuss things further, but the feeling I got was that he didn't want to just discuss work" Rei shook her head as she told her "your not actually going out with this guy are you"

Serena didn't say no as Rei was hoping she would she just told her "it got more complicated then that"

Rei knew it would probably be a good idea to sit down before Serena went on as she asked her "so what happened" Serena looked to her as she began "well I got out to my car and I realized I wasn't ready to do this and I was going to break my plans with Kevin"

Rei looked to her as she asked "Kevin?" Serena shrugged her shoulders as she told her "he told me to call him Kevin. Anyways I was going to walk back in and then my phone rang, it was Blake. He was telling me he wanted to get back together"

Right after she said those words Rei broke out laughing as she asked "he wasn't serious was he" Serena nodded her head as she told her "he was. He expected me to come running back to him and I told him I moved on and had a date for tonight"

Rei looked at her as she asked "you didn't tell him with who did you?" Serena shook her head no, but then began telling her "he grew very jealous though and told me I wasn't allowed to see anyone else and then hung up. After that I just lost my nerve to go back and cancel with Kevin"

Rei put her arms around Serena as she told her "it will be alright. Don't worry about this Kevin guy, just set it down from the beginning this dinner is strictly business and as for Blake let him be jealous. He deserves it after all he's done"

Serena smiled feeling some what better after talking to Rei as she told her "thank you for helping me straighten all this out. So what's going on with you and Chad?"

Rei just looked at her friend as she told her "I'd rather not discuss it" Serena nodded her head as Rei asked her "so how are things going with the divorce proceedings" Serena looked to her as she said "I'd rather not discuss it" and with that said both girls sat on the couch as they began folding socks.

End chapter 11

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 11. Please stay tuned for chapter 12. I hope everyone has a happy holiday and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	12. Chapter 12

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank headdurr, sailorceb and ffgirlmoonie for your wonderful reviews. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story and please send any feedback or ideas you might have. I hope you all enjoyed your new year and have a great 2007; as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's

Chapter 12

Eight o'clock seemed to come way too soon for Serena. She had tried on over a dozen outfits trying to find something that didn't look to sexy and that didn't look to matronly either. She finally decided on a pair of black pants with a light blue sweater.

She walked out of her room to find Rei sitting in the kitchen with a carton of Ben and Jerry's New York Super Fudge Chunk as she looked to her and asked "how do I look?"

Rei looked at her as she said "it works. Not to sexy, very professional"

Serena looked at her as she asked "not to matronly either?"

Rei shook her head as she said "no" and right at that moment the door bell rang. Serena jumped for a moment and Rei walked up to her as she said "don't worry it'll be fine. If you have any problems call me. Now go answer the door"

Serena waked over to the door as she opened it and instead of finding Kevin she found Darien standing at the door. She was definitely surprised to see him as she asked "what are you doing here?"

Darien smiled as he asked "aren't you going to invite me in?"

Serena moved from the door as she told him "yeah sorry. I just didn't expect to see you. Come in"

Darien walked past her as he said "thanks" and then walked over to Rei as he asked "have another fight with Chad did you?"

Rei looked up surprised as she asked "how did you know?"

He smiled as he told her "well for one thing I see you found your old friends Ben and Jerry again, and I also saw Chad at the bar tonight. He had a little to much to drink and told me everything, but don't worry about him he's sleeping it off at my apartment right now"

Rei just turned from him as she said "I'm not worried about him. He can do what ever he wants"

Darien just shook his head as he told her "you know you don't mean that"

Rei looked back as she asked "what if I do?"

Before Darien got a chance to answer the doorbell rang again and Serena walked over to answer it to find Kevin standing there with a nice silk shirt and tan slacks on as he smiled to Serena and told her "sorry I'm late had a little trouble finding the place"

Darien looked and saw the man at the door and something inside hit him as he walked over to Serena and asked her "I didn't know you had a date. Isn't it a little soon to be going out with other guys?"

Serena felt very embarrassed as she looked to Darien and was about to tell him it wasn't a date when Kevin looked to Darien and told him "I don't know who you are, but if the lady chooses to go on a date it's her choice"

Serena looked to Rei for help as she quickly walked over and told Serena "you should go now. I'll take care of Darien. If you have any problems call me!"

Serena gave her friend a quick hug as Kevin led her out to the car as he opened the car door for her. She got in the car as Kevin walked around to the other side and got in as Serena turned to him and said "you're very different from your cousin". Kevin looked to her as he questioned "how's that?" Serena turned back to him as she said "well Blake wouldn't even think to hold the car door open for a lady"

Kevin just smiled at her as he said "there's a lot more about me that's different from Blake, you'll see that" as they drove off and Darien watched them from the window as Rei walked up telling him "don't worry. It's just business"

He turned to her as he told her "it sure didn't seem like just business" Rei gave him a look as she asked "well, well what do we have here. Darien Troy are you jealous"

Darien looked to her as he quickly denied everything telling her "no of course not. I just don't want her to do anything stupid. All that stuff comes out in court you know"

Rei knew it definitely wouldn't be a good idea to mention that Kevin was Blake's cousin then and so she just reassured him "it's really just a business thing"

Kevin took Serena to a fancy French restaurant as he asked her "have you ever eaten here before?"

Serena just shook her head no as he began telling her "it is one of my favorite restaurants. Would you do me the pleasure of letting me order for you tonight?"

She took one look at her menu and knew that would probably be best since it was all written in French as she smiled at him and said "yes that would be fine"

A few minutes later a waiter came by and spoke of all of the days specials which were all in French also, so Serena didn't understand a word of it, than Kevin spoke up telling him "that is alright we have decided what we will have. The lady and I will both have the Cuisses do grenouilles de Floride with a bottle of Pineau de la Loire " the waiter just bowed his head as he told him "yes sir I'll get that right away for you" and then walked away.

Serena smiled at him having no idea what he just ordered for her to eat, but hoping it wasn't too disgusting as she asked "do you come here often?"

He smiled at her as he said "as often as I can, but I must speak to my cousin about not taking you to better restaurants and getting you more acquainted. I guess I will just have to take on that pleasure myself"

Serena immediately started to feel uncomfortable as she turned to him and asked "if you don't mind. I would prefer it if Blake knew nothing of this"

Kevin just bowed his head to her as he told her "if that is what you wish"

Serena nodded her head as she told him "thank you. Now we came to discuss the job didn't we. So tell me more about the position"

He just smiled at her as he told her "not so fast my dear. I am the one who is suppose to be asking the questions here."

Serena didn't like the tone he had in his voice it didn't sound to professional as she smiled at him and said "ask away"

He made himself more comfortable in his chair as he asked her "tell me more about your last job. What responsibilities did you have there?"

Serena looked at him as she began "well I was responsible for all the filing and reports"

He looked to her as he smiled "so you worked very closely with your last boss did you, because that is what I need and am looking for, is a go to girl. Some one who can handle the pressure of a cooperate world. Tell me Serena can you handle the pressure"

Serena looked right at him as she said "yes I can sir. I'll take whatever you give me"

He just smiled at her and said "Is that so"

She nodded her head yes and a moment later her plate was put in front of her as she looked down at it and then to Kevin as she politely asked him "what was it that you ordered?"

He looked up to her as he said "frog legs" Serena felt a lump form in her throat, but picked up her knife and fork as she cut into it and said "bon appetite".

End chapter 12

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 12. Please stay tuned for chapter 13 where things start to heat up, and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	13. Chapter 13

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank sailorceb, ffgirlmoonie, heatqueen, and Illusion Glades all for your wonderful reviews. I do hope everyone is still enjoying this story and if you are not, please let me know, so I can change things to make it better. I hope everyone continues to enjoy it and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 13

Serena tried to eat as quick as she could knowing the taste of frogs legs would stay with her for a long time to come, but she continued to finish every last bite as Kevin looked to her as he asked "are you enjoying it?"

Serena looked up at him with a smile as she said "yes very much"

He had a pleasured smile on his face as he poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her which she politely refused telling him "I'm sorry I don't usually drink"

He didn't take no for an answer though as he handed her the glass and said "but, you must if we are to make a toast to your new job"

Serena was some what surprised at his forwardness as she took the glass and told him "well in that case. I guess one glass can't hurt"

He smiled as he told her "wonderful" and lifted his glass and made a toast "to a new beginning"

Serena was a little surprised by his choice in words but, at that moment it seemed to fit her life as she raised her glass to a new beginning and took a sip.

An hour had gone by and most of the wine had been drank and you could start to see the bottom of the bottle as Kevin poured her another glass and Serena told him "no please. I couldn't possibly have another drop"

Kevin looked towards her as he told her "Come now Serena. You're starting a new life away from Blake, let loose have a little fun, enjoy yourself"

Serena looked to him as she said "I won't be enjoying myself if I wake up with a killer hangover tomorrow. So how about we just call it a night"

Kevin looked to her as he said "if that is what you want" he then called over the waiter as he asked for the bill.

The waiter quickly made his way over with the bill as Kevin paid it and left a generous tip for him. He then stood up and walked over to help Serena with her chair and then they walked out of the restaurant.

They got in the car as Kevin started the engine and drove down the block. Serena was starting to feel tired as she fought herself to stay awake, but before she knew it she had sat back in her seat and her eyes started to flutter shut.

She opened her eyes some time later realizing she had fallen asleep thinking perhaps it was only for a second when she looked out the window and wasn't familiar with her surroundings. She turned to Kevin and told him "I think you might have made a wrong turn back there some where"

Kevin didn't pay attention to what she was saying as he kept his eyes on the road. Serena started to feel uncomfortable in the car as she asked him "do you know where we are? Is this a short cut or something?"

Again though, she got no answer. She started to fidget in her seat as she turned to him and asked "are you going to answer me?"

He looked to her and smiled which made her feel uncomfortable as he told her "I know where were going, just relax. I've got it all under control"

Serena started to wish she hadn't gone out tonight as she sat back in her seat and looked out the window trying to get an idea of where they were.

Twenty minutes later Serena recognized the street they were on as Kevin drove into the parking and turned off the engine as he started to get out of the car.

Serena looked at him questionably as she asked "what are we doing at your office?"

He looked back at her as he said "there are a few things I need to take care of .Come with me"

Serena smiled politely as she told him "I think I'll just stay here. That wine made me a little more sleepy then I thought"

Kevin turned back to her as he said "Ms. Taylor if I am going to have you as my personal assistant. I expect you to be able to handle the job, sleepy or not. So what will it be?"

Serena looked up to him as she said "of course Mr. Fields" and she got out of the car following him inside the office as Mr. Fields turned to her and said "I told you to call me Kevin. Forget all that Mr. Fields stuff"

Serena nodded her head as she said "okay" still not feeling comfortable about being alone in his office at such a late hour"

They walked inside the elevator as the doors closed and they took the ride upstairs which seemed like forever. Finally they hit the fifth floor and the elevator doors opened. Mr. Field's stepped out and Serena followed him to his office as he took the key out and opened the door. Serena looked around the empty office at where her new desk would be.

Kevin continued walking into the back office as he went and sat behind his desk and started going through the folders on his desk. Serena watched him do this as she let out the breath she was holding. Realizing how crazy she was to think Kevin had any other ideas for the evening. He was her boss and he probably just forgot a folder or something.

She went and sat down at her new desk to see how comfortable the chair was as she spun around in it a few times and then heard Kevin's voice over some kind of speaker as he asked "Serena come into my office please"

Serena immediately stopped spinning feeling a little foolish hoping Mr. Fields hadn't seen her knowing he had wanted a professional not some adult who acted like a child.

She stood up and walked to the office and asked "yes Mr. Fields" he looked at her and she corrected herself saying "I mean Kevin". He smiled at her as he told her "close the door and take a seat Serena"

She was a little surprised why he wanted her to close the door when they were alone in the building, but she did as she was told and then took a seat on the chair in front of his desk.

Kevin came around to the other side of the desk as he took the seat beside hers and told her "I am very excited about having you come to work for me Serena. I really think this partner ship will be good for us all"

Serena smiled as she told him "thank you Kevin. I'm going to do my best for you and this company"

He smiled at her as he took one of his hands and put it on her leg as he told her "I'm sure you will" Serena started to shift in her chair as she turned to him and asked "did you get what you needed from the office"

He looked to her as he said "not yet" Serena started to feel that lump in her throat rise again as she asked him "is there something I can do to help you with that"

Kevin looked at her in a different way then he had all night as he told her "I hope so" as he stood up from his chair and walked behind her as he started to massage her shoulders he told her "your very tense. Why don't you just relax? How about a glass of wine"

Serena quickly stood up from her chair as she told him "no. I think you should just bring me home"

Kevin looked through her as he walked over and said "not yet" He put his hand on her arm and she quickly yanked it away telling him "I want to go home"

He looked back to her as he said "just do as I say and then I'll take you home" as he took his car keys and put them in a draw of his desk.

Serena shook her head as she told him "I know what you want and the answers no" she started walking to the door as she turned around and yelled back "and your worse then your cousin". She continued to the door and opened it, but before she got it all the way open, it was slammed shut as Kevin looked at her and said "you do as I say. I am your boss. I control you"

Serena looked back at him as she said "yeah well I quit" and she started to reopen the door when she felt a hard slap across the face unbalancing her and knocking her to the floor.

She felt Kevin's arm on her as he told her "nobody walks out on me" She looked back at him as she said "watch me" as she fought his arm off and ran for the door, but he got there first blocking it as he told her "can't get out this way" She looked at him as she said "want to bet" as she kneed him in the groin, then pushed him out of the way as he lurched over and she quickly ran out of the building as fast as she could.

She made her way back into the night air as she walked down the street hoping to find the nearest pay phone, watching all the cars go by one by one with each passing hoping it wasn't Kevin's.

After what felt like she walked a mile she finally got to a pay phone and realized she didn't have any change on her so she had to call collect. She picked up the phone and dialed the first number that came to her head. She waited a while and then finally he picked up as she said "Darien I need your help"

End chapter 13

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 13. Please stay tuned for Chapter 14 to see what will happen between Serena and Darien you don't want to miss it and as always please read, review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	14. Chapter 14

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank rosebudjamie, jaz021, ffgirlmoonie, Chikyuuhime, heat queen, and BunnieOMoon for your wonderful reviews. I apologize for the late update, but I have been very busy with work lately. I do plan are trying to get the updates out sooner and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Taylor's 2

Chapter 14

Serena sat in the empty parking lot watching cars come in and out hoping that Darien would get there soon as she sat on the curb waiting for him. She watched the people coming in and out of the 24 hour drugstore each giving her a different look.

She wrapped her arms around herself starting to get the chills, but she wasn't sure if it was because it was cold out or if it would be from the big I told you so she knew would come from Darien.

Finally after what felt like forever she saw a familiar car drive up as Darien got out and walked over to her. He put out his hand to help her up and she tripped over her own feet and fell into his arms and then the tears she had been holding back for so long started to come out as she cried into Darien's arms.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly holding her for a moment and then scooped her up and carried her to his car as he sat her in the passenger seat and put her seat belt on, then came to the other side as he got in, started the car and drove out of the parking lot, never knowing they had someone watching them the whole time.

They drove down the road silently as Serena started to dry up her tears as she looked at him and said "thank you"

He looked back at her as he said "no problem" She wasn't sure how to act towards him right now as she told him "I'm sorry I made you come out this late at night, and the collect call. Don't worry I'll pay for that"

He kept his eyes on the road as he told her "don't worry about it"

She sat back in her seat as she watched the scenery pass by and then got fed up as she looked at him and said "well are you going to just sit there or what? Huh? Where's the big I told you so? You were right and I was wrong. I should have never gone out on that date tonight, and yes it was a date as much as I tried to fool myself and think it was just a business meeting, it wasn't. I screwed up and like usual I had to call you to come and help me. So where is it? Huh? Where's the big I told you so?"

Darien quickly swerved the car parking on the side of the road as he turned off the engine and looked at her as he told her "is that the kind of person you think I am; that I would just kick you when you're down. Yes you made the wrong choice, but it was yours to make, that guy turned out to be a jerk it doesn't mean all men are. So if you want to hear I told you so. Go look some where else because you're not going to get it from me."

Serena looked at him as she said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I made a big mistake tonight. I didn't think it would get this out of hand. I'm a failure, now I don't even have a job."

Darien put his hand on hers, but she didn't take it away as he told her "you're not a failure. You will find another job and what happened tonight wasn't your fault, okay"

Serena looked at him as she started to cry again as she told him "yes it was. I should have known better. I should have known not to trust him. He's just like his cousin"

Darien looked at her oddly as he asked "who is?"

Serena realized she had messed up big time and now she had to tell the truth as she looked at Darien ready to get yelled at as she told him "Kevin is Blake's cousin"

She looked to Darien ready to hear the worst as he just sat there with his hands on the steering wheel not moving an inch as she turned to him and asked "aren't you going to say something"

He looked to her as he said "put on your seatbelt". She rebuckeled her seatbelt as Darien started the car and drove off.

The rest of the drive was in total silence as Serena sat uncomfortable in her seat until they pulled up to Rei's house. She took off her seatbelt and looked to him as she said "thank you for picking me up tonight" and then started to get out of the car when Darien turned to her and said "I think you should get another lawyer"

Serena turned back to him surprised as she asked "what? I'm sorry that I messed up tonight. I won't ever again Darien. I'm sorry, I need you please"

Darien just shook his head as he told her "it's to late Serena. I can't help you anymore. You're on your own now."

Serena felt like the whole world was coming crashing down on her as she nodded her head and got out of the car. She closed the door and started walking towards the house as Darien's car took off out of sight.

Serena stood by the door watching waiting to see if maybe he would make a u-turn and come back, but he didn't and once again the tears started to come again as she went inside and sat on her bed as she started to cry remembering, remembering the pain she had felt the last time he drove out of her life like that.

flashback

Serena sat on the couch as she looked up at Darien and told him "why don't you just stay out of my life. I don't need you"

Darien looked at her as he said "you could have fooled me by the way you were acting tonight. So tell me Serena how many beers was it that you had."

Serena stood up wobbly from the couch as she told him "none of your damn business. I can take care of myself Darien. I don't need you to come along and save me"

Darien stood back as he told her "good because I don't want too. Screw up your own life for all I care. You and I are threw"

Serena looked back at him as she said "well it's about time you realized it"

Darien looked at her, but decided not to say anything as he grabbed his jacket and keys then walked out the door. Serena stood there for a moment waiting for him to come back, but he didn't as she ran for the door and saw him start to get into his car as he looked at her and asked "what do you want?"

Serena knew what she should have told him that she did need him and that she wanted him in her life, but all she found herself saying was "I wanted to make sure you were actually leaving this time"

Darien shook his head as he told her "don't worry you never have to deal with me again. Have a nice life" and with that he got into the car and drove off as Serena stood by the door waiting for him to make a u-turn which he never did.

end flashback

Serena sat on her bed and cried remembering that horrible day when she heard a knock on the door as she said "come in". Rei walked inside the room as she looked to Serena and asked "was that just Darien's car that I saw?"

Serena nodded her head as she told her "I screwed everything up Rei. I do need him, I really do."

Rei sat beside her on the bed as she told her "I know you do"

End Chapter 14

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 14. Please stay tuned for Chapter 15 to see more of what will happen between Serena and Darien and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	15. Chapter 15

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank heatqueen, sailorceb, rosebudjamie, chikyuuhime, ffgirlmoonie, jaz021, and Illusion Glades all for continuing to read my story. I am sorry it has been so long between updates, but I am in the process of moving and I am trying to get another chapter out as soon as possible. I hope you can all bear with me and will continue to read my story and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light. _

Taylor's 2

Chapter 15

Darien drove until he got to Molloy's pub. He got use to staying there lately. It had a soothing affect on him, or so he thought; where it was just him and an ice cold beer to drown his troubles in. He sat up at the bar as the bartender walked over asking "so what will it be tonight Darien?"

Darien looked up as he told him "whatever's on tap will be fine. Just keep them coming"

The bartender quickly got him his beer as he handed it to him and Darien left a tip on the counter, but the man just stood there as he looked to Darien and asked "so what is it woman problems. Did some girl get under your skin? I've seen it a thousand times, there's nothing you can't tell me I haven't heard before"

Darien looked up as he said "No. and if it were I'm not the type to go around spilling out all my problems to a bunch of drunks"

Four drinks later

Darien stood at the counter as he mumbled on and on to whoever would listen "this girl is driving me totally crazy. One minute I feel like I need her in my life forever and the next I want to kill her and just stay as far away as I can, but I never seem to be able to and you know why that is"

The other drunks around him shook there heads saying "what is it?" Darien slammed his beer down on the counter spilling a lot of it on the counter as he told them "woman they cast a spell on you. One minute you hate them and the next you can't live without them. I'm telling you it's like some kind of witchcraft"

The bartender walked over to him as he said "sounds to me more like love then witchcraft buddy."

Darien shook his head as he told him "no I did that before the whole love thing, not again. I don't love Serena you can tell Rei that for me because she doesn't believe me"

The bartender looked at him as he asked "who's Rei?" Darien looked at him as he tried to get his balance on the stool as he told him "my friend, she use to be my girlfriend and now she's pregnant" as he handed his glass over for another refill.

The bartender refilled the glass as he looked over at him asking "pregnant with your baby?" Darien started to laugh as he told him "no with my friend's baby"

The bartender shook his head as he said "oh" and then noticed a new customer walk over to the bar and sit down on the stool beside Darien's as he looked over to him with a nod and the bartender asked him "so what will it be?"

He looked up as he told him "give me a scotch on the rocks and make it a double. I've had a hard day"

Darien looked at the man sitting next to him as he said "I hear that and I sympathies with you" he then looked over to the bartender as he told him "put my new friend's drinks on my tab will you"

The man sitting next to him looked to Darien appreciatively as he said "thank you" and introduced himself "my names Blake and yours" Darien looked to the man with the strangest feeling he'd seen him some where before, but shook it off as he told him "I'm Darien" both men shook hands as the bartender handed Blake his drink and Darien looked over to him asking "so what's going on with you, woman problems?"

Blake just laughed as he told him "what else" Darien nodded his head as he told him "I hear that one" Blake looked to him as he asked "you too?"

Darien finished downing his drink as he told him "yeah woman can't live with them" and Blake finished his sentence for him saying "can't live without them"

The two men shared a laugh as the bartender walked over asking "so haven't seen you around here, new in town"

Blake shook his head as he told him "yeah just came to town to take care of a few things"

Darien looked to him curiously as he asked "if you don't mind me asking what kind of things?"

Blake just smiled at him as he said "what else woman problems" Darien shook his head as he told the bartender "get my friend here another drink will you"

The bartender went to get Blake another drink as Blake started telling him "thanks I needed a drink, I've had the worst day. I found out my girl was screwing my cousin. That's why I'm here to come get her and drag her butt back home, before she gets herself into more trouble"

Darien nodded his head as he told him "yeah I hear that one. I'm having trouble with a girl myself. I tell her what to do and she always seems to do the opposite"

Blake started to laugh as he told him "I know that one, sounds just like my Serena. I have to keep a strong grip on that girl keep her out of trouble. I let her go and a whole mess starts. Can you believe she broke the windshield of my brand new mustang, what a beauty!"

Darien looked at him as he asked "the girl or the car?" Blake just laughed as he told him "the car. Serena she's really only good for one thing and she's not really good at that"

Darien looked at him and asked "what would that be?" Blake looked at him as he said "cooking and cleaning you know woman stuff" Darien shook his head as he asked him "and what about the rest?" Blake looked to him curiously as he asked "the rest?" Darien looked back to him as he asked "in the bedroom does she satisfy your needs"

Blake just laughed as he told him "oh no I have plenty of other women to satisfy my needs in those areas. Serena she never really knew how to really please a man so I found other alternatives in Maureen, Janice, Jacqueline, Meghan, Tori, Sarah, and Jennifer" Darien slammed his drink down on the counter as he looked to Blake and said "don't forget Rosalie" and stood up from his stool as he told him "I've had just about as much of this as I can stand. You make me sick stay away from Serena, otherwise I will put up a restraining order on you. and I will enjoy seeing you in court" and with that said he walked out of the bar leaving Blake very confused as he turned to the bartender asking "who was that man?" The bartender looked back to him as he said "him that's Darien Troy"

Blake questioned that name for a moment before it came to him where he had heard it before. He was Serena's lawyer in there divorce. He turned back to the bartender as he asked "so what do you know about this Darien Troy?"

End Chapter 15

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 15. Please stay tuned for Chapter 16 to see what will happen now that Blake is in town. Read to find out and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	16. Chapter 16

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would first like to say I am so sorry it has been so long between chapters, but I was in the middle of moving and just did not get a chance to get to my computer. I will try to update as often as possible, but please continue to bear with me for the time being while my computer is in a different house. Now I would like to thank rosebudjamie, Katy-Ya-LOVE-Me-Or-You-Don't, ffgirlmoonie, heatqueen, sailorceb, and Illusion Glades all for there wonderful reviews I do hope all of you continue to read my story and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Taylor's 2

Chapter 16

Darien got into his car and drove over to Rei's house as fast as he could. Breaking many traffic rules along the way, but finally he got there.

It was after midnight when he pulled up into the driveway and started beeping the horn until he got there attention. Serena looked out her bedroom window to see Darien's car parked outside as she quickly threw a robe on and walked outside to see what he wanted.

She walked up to him and could smell the stench of alcohol all over him as she asked "Darien what are you doing here? Have you been drinking? You didn't drive yourself here did you? You could have been killed."

Darien put his hand over her mouth to stop all the questions as he told her "yes I did have a few drinks. I did drive myself here. Which I know was wrong, but I had to come see you."

Serena was surprised and very hopeful by his last statement and couldn't wait to find out why, that was until Rei came storming out of the house steaming mad screaming at him "Darien what do you think your doing? Do you know what time it is? Some people are trying to get some sleep you know"

Darien looked over to Rei with an apologetic face as he told her "sorry Rei. I didn't mean to wake you, but it was very important. I needed to speak with Serena"

Rei looked over to Serena hoping this might be the moment she had been waiting for and she didn't even have to try that hard to get them back together. She looked back at Darien and told him "okay, just keep it quiet alright" She then walked inside to give them there privacy, the whole time listening from the door of course to hear everything that was going on.

Serena looked to Darien a little nervous as she asked him "so what is it Darien? What did you need to speak to me about?"

Darien looked to her as he told her "I ran into your ex-husband tonight. He's really something else."

Serena looked to him completely shocked and stunned as she said "Blake he's here now. How did he get here? How did he find me? Are you sure it's him?"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "yeah I'm sure. He came into Molloy's Pub while I was there, at first I didn't recognize him, but then he started talking about you and I realized who he was"

Serena's head was starting to spin and she had to sit down as she asked "what is he doing here? He's not supposed to be here. He's not even supposed to know about here. I always kept this part of my life secret from him. How did he find me here?"

Darien walked over to her realizing what this news was doing to her as he told her "his cousin. Apparently your date with him stirred up a bunch of feelings in Blake, very possessive feelings. He was coming here to take you back with him, to be his slave basically"

Serena looked at him completely stunned finding it hard to even form words at the moment as Darien finished telling her "don't worry. He won't come anywhere near you and if he does, tell me right away and I'll take care of him"

Serena looked at him curiously as she asked "you would do that for me" Darien just smiled at her as he said "I would do anything for you. What can I say? You have me under your spell Serena"

Serena looked deep into his eyes as she took a step closer to him. When they heard a scream come from inside the house. They immediately separated and both ran to the house as Serena looked around and found Rei on the floor holding her belly.

Serena bent down beside her as Rei told her "the baby I think there's something wrong with the baby"

Serena and Darien shared a worried look, but then Serena turned back to Rei as she told her "don't worry Rei. Everything will be fine, okay just try to stay calm"

Darien went running for the phone as he dialed 911 and told the operator "I need help my friend is pregnant and she's having really bad cramps" the operator told him to remain calm as she got the address and told him an ambulance would be there soon.

Darien went back to Rei and Serena as he told them "help will be here real soon. They said you should just try to stay calm that's the best thing you can do for the baby right now"

Rei looked over to Darien as she tried to stay as calm as possible, which wasn't easy as she told him "Chad, I want Chad"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "okay I'll get him and we'll meet you at the hospital"

Serena looked to Darien as she pleaded with him "please drive carefully your not in the best condition to be driving"

Darien looked back to her as he told her "I'll be okay. Just take care of Rei and we'll meet you at the hospital" and with that he was gone.

Serena went back to taking care of Rei as she took her hand and told her "don't worry I'm sure the ambulance will be here real soon"

Rei looked up to Serena with tears forming in her eyes as she told her "what if there's something wrong. I don't want to loose my baby Serena"

Serena looked back to her as she said "you won't just think positive okay. Now why don't you practice your Lamaze breathing, that's suppose to be good for the baby right"

Rei tried to practice the breathing exercises they had taught her, but then she got another cramp as she screamed out and Serena held tightly onto her hand trying to help her friend through the pain, when she heard the sounds of sirens.

Serena slowly took her hand away from Rei's as she told her "I heard a siren it might be the ambulance, I'm going to go check, try to stay calm okay"

Rei nodded her head as she tried her Lamaze breathing again and Serena ran outside as she saw the ambulance pull up in the driveway.

Serena directed the ambulance crew to the house and then quickly they rushed in the house as they took Rei's blood pressure and asked her a few questions and before Serena knew it they had Rei up on a gurney as they were wheeling her out of the house and towards the ambulance when one of the EMT asked her "is the father around"

Serena shook her head as she told him "he's on his way to the hospital" The EMT nodded his head as he asked her "do you want to ride with your friend"

Serena was still in a state of shock of all that was going on around her as she nodded her head as she told him "yeah I'll go" The EMT helped Serena climb in the ambulance and then slammed the doors shut behind her as Serena sat on a bench beside Rei as she took her hand and told her "don't worry everything will be okay"

End chapter 16

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 15 and don't miss chapter 16 to find out what will happen with Rei and her baby, and will Serena and Darien continue where they left off , too find out the answers read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	17. Chapter 17

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank rosebudjamie, jaz021, Champion of Justice, heatqueen, ffgirlmoonie, and sailorceb for sending in your great reviews and continuing to read my story. I know it has been a while between updates, and I do try to update as soon as I possibly can. Which I explained in the last chapter is a little bit of a problem getting to my computer, but I will continue to keep working on this story all the way up to the final chapter. So I hope you all can continue to be patient with me and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 17

Darien went running into the apartment where he found Chad asleep on the couch as he screamed "get up we have to go to the hospital"

Chad woke up groggily as he looked to Darien asking "what? What are you talking about? Do you know what time it is?"

Darien threw Chad his shirt that was hanging over an arm of the recliner near by as he told him "Put it on we have to go to the hospital"

Chad grabbed the shirt as he put it on and then looked to Darien asking "done. Now are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

Darien grabbed his car keys as he told him "Rei was having bad cramps so she's being taken to the hospital"

Chad stood up quickly as he asked "is she alright? The baby, is the baby okay? What's going on?"

Darien looked at him as he said "I don't know, but we have to get to the hospital. She needs you"

Chad was out the door before Darien got a chance to finish his thought as he told him "let's go my family needs me"

Darien locked the door and shut it as they went to the elevator and took it down to the parking garage, then ran to Darien's car and quickly sped off to the hospital.

They got stuck at almost every light between Darien's apartment and the hospital as Chad screamed at Darien to just go through the light, but Darien wouldn't because he was afraid of a cop pulling him over and smelling the alcohol on his breath and putting him in lock up.

Finally the last light changed between him and the hospital as Darien pulled in to the hospital parking lot and both men went running for the emergency entrance.

Serena stood by the waiting room for them to show up as Chad came up to her asking "Rei where is she? Is she okay? The baby, Is it okay? What's going on?"

Serena looked to Chad as she told him "Rei's in the room at the end of the hall to the left 128. I'm sure she wants to see you"

Chad went down the hall to see Rei leaving Serena and Darien by them selves as Darien turned to her asking "how is she?"

Serena shook her head telling him "not well, I'm afraid. The doctors gave her a drug to try to slow down the contractions, but if they don't stop soon there going to have to take the baby"

Darien looked to her completely shocked as he asked "but what about the baby. What are its chances of surviving?"

Serena shook her head as she told him "I don't know" as she started to cry and Darien wrapped his arms around her as he told her "it will be okay. We just have to have faith"

Serena shook her head as she pulled away from Darien and told him "I should call Mina, Lita and Ami. I'm sure they want to know what's happening"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "I'll help you"

Three hours later

The girls had all arrived as the five of them sat in the waiting room for some kind of news as Mina stood up yelling "what's going on, we should have heard something by now, shouldn't we have"

Serena stood up next to her as she put a hand on her shoulder as she told her "I'm sure as soon as they knowing something Chad will tell us"

Lita looked up to her friends as she told them "yeah and look at it this way, sometimes no news is good news"

Darien nodded his head as he told them "I agree with Lita if there was something wrong I'm sure we'd know about it, this is probably good that we haven't heard anything"

Serena looked to Darien as she asked "you really think so"

Darien stood up beside her as he told her "I do. Now don't worry any of you. Everything will be fine"

The girls all looked at each other as Mina and Serena sat back in there seats waiting. Waiting for some news on how there friend was doing and her unborn baby that they all cared so much about.

Ami started to grow restless as she stood up saying "I'm going to go get a cup of coffee does anybody else want anything"

Darien looked up to her as he told her "yeah I could go for a cup myself. I'll go with you"

Ami nodded her head as they both went walking down the hall as she turned to Darien telling him "it's good to see you again. I'm glad you called me"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "of course we thought you would want to be here"

Ami nodded her head as she looked to him saying "yes and I see that you and Serena are getting close again"

Darien shook his head telling her "it's not what you think Ami. Serena and I have decided to just be friends"

Ami stopped walking as she turned to Darien and told him "Darien, I'm going to give you advice that a wise woman once gave to someone else and I'm going to give it to you now"

Darien looked to her strangely as he asked "okay, what is it?"

Ami smiled at him as she said "not everyone are meant to be just friends"

Darien shook his head as he looked to her and said? "Ami not you too. Serena and I are just friends it took us a long time to get that far and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that"

Ami looked back at him as she said "then you're a fool" and kept walking.

They both got there coffees and walked back, neither having much to say to the other at the moment as they saw Chad standing by the others talking. Darien and Ami rushed over as he looked to Chad asking "what's going on. How are Rei and the baby?"

Chad turned to the whole group of friends as he told them "it's a boy"

End Chapter 17

I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 17. A few old friends have come back now to join the group and please come back for chapter 18 to find out where they will all go from here and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	18. Chapter 18

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank ffgirlmoonie,rosebudjamie, sailorceb, jaz 021, Champion of Justice, heatqueen, Sailormoon 5645, and Black eyed Beauty for your wonderful reviews. I am so sorry it has been so long between update. I had a lot of computer problems and it took awhile to get them all fixed, but I am back now and will continue to send updates much more quickly then before. Also to anyone who continues to read this story thank you for being patient. I promise it will be worth the wait, and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 18

They all looked to Chad in shock as Serena asked him "what happened? Are they okay?"

Chad took a seat beside his friends as he told them "the doctors couldn't get the contractions to stop. Rei's blood pressure was rising to an unhealthy level and the doctors were afraid she might have a stroke or something so they took the baby early"

Darien looked up to him as he asked "how are they now?"

Chad looked back at them as he said "the doctors gave Rei a sedative and she's resting comfortably right now, she should be fine"

Serena stepped in asking "and the baby how is he?"

Chad looked to the group of friends as he told them "he's very tiny. He was only 4 pounds, but the doctors are hopeful. They said they would do everything they can for him"

Mina looked to Chad as she asked him "did you name him?"

Chad nodded his head as he told them "his name is Michael James"

Darien stood up as he shook Chad's hand and told him "congratulations Dad"

Chad finally found a chance to smile after all the stress he was under the past few hours as he shook Darien's hand back and said "thank you"

Mina looked back at him as she asked "can we see the baby"

Chad shook his head as he told her "I'm afraid not. No one except Rei and I can see the baby for the time being, at least until he's out of the intensive care unit"

Darien shook his head as he told him "of course it's been a long night, we should probably get going. I'm guessing you're going to stay here with Rei"

Chad nodded his head as Darien told him "I'll bring by some of your things for you tomorrow. Give Rei a big hug for us and tell her we'll see her real soon"

Chad looked to the group as he told them "I will and then turned and started walking back towards Rei's room.

After he left the five friends just turned and looked at each other as Ami spoke up saying "I can't believe our Rei's a mommy"

Lita looked at the others as she said "I know do you think the baby will be alright. I don't think Rei could take it if something ever happened to him"

Serena looked to the others as she said "I'm sure he will. After all Chad did say the doctors were hopeful"

Mina nodded her head as she said "your right. We should all head home for tonight so we can be here first thing in the morning. I think Rei will probably need us"

The girls all agreed as Darien told them "I think that would be very good of you all and I'm sure Rei would appreciate it. Unfortunately, I can't make it"

Mina looked to Darien surprised as she asked "why not?"

Darien looked to her as he said "I have to work on an important case" as he looked over to Serena

Serena looked back at him then over to the girls as she said "in that case maybe I shouldn't either"

Darien looked back at her as he said "no I think you should be here. I'll be fine"

Serena nodded her head as Lita began telling everyone "okay then why don't we all meet up at my restaurant tomorrow for breakfast and then we will all come to the hospital" The girls all agreed as Mina said "yeah maybe we can even bring Rei a doggy bag or something. I'm sure the hospital food is terrible".

The girls all laughed as Serena turned to Ami and asked "do you have a place to stay Ami while you're in town, because you can stay with me if you want too, with Rei and Chad gone the house is empty"

Ami smiled back at her as she told her "that is very generous of you to offer Serena, but actually I told my mom I would stay with her while I'm here"

Serena nodded her head as she told her "okay I'll see you all in the morning then"

The girls all nodded as they walked into the parking lot and then headed to there own cars as Serena stood by the building.

Darien started to walk to his car as he realized Serena didn't have her car here as he walked over and asked "do you want a lift back to Rei's"

Serena just smiled at him as she said "no that's okay it's out of your way. I'll just wait for the bus"

Darien shook his head as he told her "It's not a problem, besides I would feel a lot better if I drove you, then having you standing out here by yourself"

Serena didn't really want to wait for the bus, but she didn't want to deal with an awkward silence the whole ride home either as she asked him "are you sure it's not a problem"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "let's go"

They walked over to his car as he opened the car door for her and then got in on his side as he started the engine.

They drove down the road a piece and just as Serena thought there would be an awkward silence Darien asked "do you want to listen to the radio or something"

Serena nodded her head as she said "sure what station do you want to put on" Darien looked back at her as he said there's a CD in there already we can listen to that if you want"

Serena said "okay" as she looked for the button to switch from radio to CD as she found it and a song came on as she sat back listening to it remembering the song from years before, then as one song finished and the next song started. She remembered it all to well, as she started hitting the skip button to hear the next song and the next as she looked to Darien and asked "is this that CD I made for you"

Darien kept his eyes on the road as he told her "yeah it is. Still one of my favorites"

flashback

Serena came walking into the house all upset and crying as Darien followed her telling her "this is perfect. I couldn't ask for anything better"

Serena turned back to him with her blurry eyes as she told him "no it's stupid. You gave me this beautiful bracelet for our anniversary and I couldn't afford to get you anything"

Darien came over and wrapped his arms around her as he told her "I don't need anything else Serena. I have all that I ever wanted and besides this is better then any store bought gift. Now every time I listen to this CD I'll think of you and how much I love you"

Serena started to dry her tears as she looked up to him and told him "I just wish I had money so I could get you something really special"

Darien looked to her as he told her "this is really special. It's a gift from your heart and I promise I'll hold on to it always. Now come on let's go to your room and listen to my new CD"

Serena smiled as they walked back to her bedroom as Rei's grandfather yelled out from the kitchen "keep that door open. I don't want any hanky panky going on under my roof. You hear me you two"

end flashback

Serena looked over to Darien as she told him "I can't believe you held onto this all of these years"

Darien stopped at a light as he looked over to her and said "I told you, it still is one of my favorites"

Serena without thinking asked him "do you still think of me every time you listen to it" as she started to laugh and then Darien looked to her as he said "I do"

End Chapter 18

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 18, and please come back for more to find out if there will be another awkward silence between Serena and Darien or will they finally get things right this time read to find out more and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	19. Chapter 19

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 19

_Author's Note: I would like to thank rosebudjamie, jaz 021, Champion of Justice, sailor ceb, and ffgirlmoonie all for your wonderful reviews. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and thank you to everyone who came back and continued to read this story. I hope everyone will continue to come back and read more and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light. _

Serena sat in her seat unsure of what to say as she contemplated everything that had just happened "did Darien just say he still loved me or does he just think of me as a friend, or maybe he was just kidding around. I mean we haven't been together in years. There's no way he could have been in love with me this whole time, but then again he never did marry, but then he always was married to his work. Maybe I'm just over reacting. He probably doesn't even remember what he told me all those years ago. I mean why would he? He's some big top lawyer now and here I go just come waltzing back into his life when he probably has another three girls waiting for him somewhere else".

Darien drove up Rei's driveway as he stopped the car and looked over to Serena and saw that she was still lost in thought as he turned to her and asked "are you going to clue me in here or what?"

Serena looked at him surprised to see she was already home as she asked him "what? What do you want to know?"

Darien looked back at her as he said "well for starters the whole ride home, you've seemed like you're on another planet or something. What's up?"

Serena looked back at him as she said "nothing" as she got out of the car and closed the door

Darien sat there for a moment before he got out of the car and yelled back at her saying "You can't just tell me nothing. I know what ever you were thinking about had to do with me. So spill it out already"

Serena looked back at him as she told him "it doesn't have to all be about you, you know Darien"

Darien walked up to her as he said "your right, but this time I know it does; so just tell me because I'm not going anywhere until you do"

Serena looked up at him and knew he was serious as she asked him "do you remember the day I gave you that CD"

Darien smiled at her as he said "Yeah I sure do, those were good times"

Serena nodded her head as she said "yes they were, well that was it I was just remembering that day"

Darien just laughed as he told her "you don't actually expect me to buy that do you. I'm sure it had something to do with the CD because after you asked me about it you went very quiet; so fess up Serena what else is on your mind"

She just shook her head as she said "Nothing" Darien looked back at her as he told her "I know you better then anyone else and I know even now your thinking about something. So what do you say? Do you want to share it with the rest of the class?"

Serena looked at him as she said "you think your so smart don't you" Darien just nodded his head as Serena turned her head away from him and started to put the key in the lock when Darien walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder as he told her "seriously now Serena. I know something is bothering you, so why don't you just tell me what it is. Maybe I can help"

She turned and looked back at him as she told him "really it was nothing. Just a silly thought from a long time ago. Thanks for driving me home Darien. I appreciate it. Call me tomorrow if you have any questions. Good night"

Serena began walking into the house and was about to close the door when Darien asked her "you want to know if I still love you? Don't you?"

Serena hesitated closing the door as she looked at him and asked "excuse me? What did you just say?"

Darien opened the door further as he looked at her and said "you want to know if I kept my promise, that every time I listen to that CD I will think of you and how much I loved you"

Serena felt dumbfounded did he really know her that well to know exactly what she was thinking and most of all did he still love her?

Serena looked back at him trying to hide the truth as she smiled and let out a little chuckle she told him "oh yeah. You know I had totally forgotten about that, you know silly promises that we make as kids. They really don't mean anything. I never thought that every time you heard a CD it would remind you of loving me. I mean come on we both live in the real world right"

Darien was surprised to hear her speak this way as he told her "yeah, right, silly promises. It was a long time ago and we both took different paths"

Serena nodded her head as she said "exactly, but I'm glad we were able to go back to being friends"

Darien faked a smile at her as he said "yeah me too. Well I should get going. I still have a lot of work to do at the loft and hopefully I can finish up early enough to stop by and see how Rei and the baby are doing?"

Serena smiled at him as she said "that sounds nice. I'm sure she'd like to see you; well maybe I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night"

Darien gave her a small kiss on the cheek as he told her "good night" then walked back to his car, got in and drove back down the driveway as Serena watched him drive out of sight feeling like she had just lost something very valuable to her, but also something that she had never really owned in the first place.

She stood outside a moment longer until she felt a chill start to get to her and she walked back inside giving up on the hope that maybe Darien would make a u- turn. She walked inside closing the door behind her as she started to walk back to her room she noticed the light was blinking on the answering machine.

Usually she would wait until Rei came home to check the messages because she didn't want to interfere in her business. She was only a guest in her home, but then it could be something important so she pressed the play button and an automated voice said you have two new messages first message "Hey Serena it's Lita listen we're all meeting at my restaurant at 10 that way it will give us enough time to eat a leisurely breakfast then get to the hospital by eleven. See you there bye." Second message, "hey there sister dear It's been too long since we had one of our special chats. I found the need to call you. You'll never guess who came to see me today my brother in law; you know the real one. Not the one you made up and we have been having the most wonderful chats about you. Call me okay. He can't wait to see you bye"

Serena found it hard just to stand as she felt the room was spinning around too much hearing her sister call this number. "How did she get this number? How did she know where I was staying, and Blake is in town and he's with my sister could things get any worse.

She sat on the couch for a moment trying to compose herself as she picked up the phone and dialed. It rang four times she was just about to hang up when she heard her mothers voice say "hello"

Serena felt very nervous. She wasn't sure what to do or say, and if she did say something would her mother just hang up on her as she found the words come out of her mouth "mama it's me Serena"

Rose Taylor was quiet on the phone for a moment. Serena wasn't sure if she should say something or not when Rose came back on telling her "can you come here? We would like to see you Serena, so we can talk"

Serena wasn't sure how she felt about going back to that house knowing who was there. She knew there was no way it could end well for her, but for some reason it never stopped her before as she found herself saying "yeah I'll be there soon"

End chapter 19

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 19 please stay tuned to see what will happen with the family reunion. Hope you all will enjoy and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	20. Chapter 20

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Champion of Justice, sailor ceb, Usagi Usako Chiba, hit 60, rosebudjamie, jaz 021, Princess-Anime, triforcepower-2006, ffgirlmoonie, small l876, and Black Eyed Beauty all for your amazing reviews; and I am glad to see some new names reading my story and of course my loyal readers who keep coming back for each installment. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 20

She drove up to the house and got out of the car as she walked up the path and wrung the door bell not sure of what kind of greeting she would get. The whole time asking herself "should I just turn around now", but she never got the chance too as her mother opened the door and looked at her.

Serena knew she should have turned around by the look on her mothers face, but then Rose stood away from the door as she said "come in"

Serena stepped inside the house looking around seeing that nothing had really changed much from the last time she was there as Rose came up from behind her saying "we are all sitting in the living room, we've been waiting for you"

Serena felt like she was about to be fed to the wolf pack wishing that she wasn't alone this time. She walked into the living room and came face to face with her sister and her soon to be ex-husband.

Blake stood up from his place on the couch next to Samantha as he walked closer to Serena and told her "your looking well"

Serena tried to hide all of her anger and resentment towards Blake as she looked back at him and said "thank you. So what brings you here?" with as sweet of a voice that she could muster, as her stomach continued to turn into knots.

Blake looked towards Samantha and then turned around to look at Serena as he told her "well I came to meet my long lost sister in law it's very interesting all the information you can get in a small town"

Sam looked at Serena as she told her "yes Blake has been filling us in on all the details. Serena you never told us you were married already. What would your fiancé think?"

Serena knew her sister had her on the upper hand this time as she told her "Darien is not my fiancé. We just said that so you wouldn't ask too many questions and find out about my divorce"

Rose came walking into the room as she said "yes well we weren't too surprised by that. You never did find out how to tell the truth did you dear. Although the idea of my son in law coming up and ringing the doorbell was quite a surprise; I mean I don't think it's too much to ask for a phone call or even a card to say mom guess what I'm married"

Serena couldn't believe she was actually hearing this as she looked to her mother and said "Mom guess what? I'm getting a divorce and knowing you, you're probably on his side anyway"

Rose shook her head as she told her "Serena dear. I'm your mother I don't take sides". Serena started bursting out laughing not able to control herself as she heard this, then looked to her mother and asked "mom who's your favorite daughter?"

Rose looked to Serena as she told her "Serena I would expect you too control your temper as a guest in my home. Now your husband came to us looking for help"

Serena butted in saying "more like ammunition to use against me, so Blake you got enough stuff yet. Let's see I was raised in the pits of hell by Satin and satins spawn that enough for you or you want more because I can go on for awhile about my father leaving when I was just a child and getting blamed for it for most of my life. How do you like that so far?"

Blake stood up to her as he told her "that's all interesting and good, but I was much more interested when my cousin Kevin called me. I hadn't spoken to him in years and to hear that you have been playing around behind my back with my own cousin"

Serena looked at him as she said "whatever he told you is false it was a business dinner that's all and then he got too touchy so I left. End of story"

Blake looked at her as he said "that's not how he tells it" Serena just shook her head as she said "now there's a surprise"

Sam walked up beside Blake as she told him "you see I told you she would do this. It's what she does, I'm not surprised in the least when we were young she stole my boyfriend on prom night"

Serena started to yell at her sister "you're still on this and for the last time he wasn't your boyfriend. He didn't even like you. The only reason he took you to the prom was to make me jealous"

Sam started screaming back as she told her "Darien did to like me. The only reason why were not together right now is because you got in the way"

Serena was about to scream back when Blake butted in asking "Darien? The same Darien that is your lawyer? You use to date him"

Serena looked at him trying to change the subject into something else. So she wouldn't have to get into this again with her sister as she told him "yeah we did. It was a long time ago before we met"

Blake came over and looked to Serena as he asked "how long before we met?"

Serena looked at him as she said "I don't remember, but it was before we met okay. Just drop it"

Blake shook his head as he told her "I don't think so. It's rather convenient don't you think, that as soon as we split up your back with your old boyfriend"

Serena looked at him as she shook her head and told him "I'm not back with him. We're just friends"

Blake just looked at her as he told her "sure you are. I bet the two of you never even broke up. You're the one who was using me this whole time Serena playing the victim. This was your plan from the beginning wasn't it? You were going to seduce me and get me to marry you then dump me and try to get as much money out of me as you can, and then it gets even more complicated you figured out you couldn't get my money so you set your claws into my cousin"

Serena looked at him like he was crazy as she told him "you're living in a dream world. This is lunacy I was not the one who cheated. I saw you in bed with someone else"

Blake shook his head telling her "I was driven to another woman's arms because the entire time we were married, my so called wife was thinking of someone else her real lover. The passion that never died and even now you're planning on marrying him, aren't you dear. That is what you told your sister didn't you"

Serena was left speechless amazed that one small lie her and Darien had told was now coming back to haunt her as Samantha was by Blake's side telling him "that's true. It happened just that way and I'm willing to testify if you need me too"

Rose came up beside her daughter as she told her "I am very disappointed in you Serena. I expected better of you, but I guess it was my mistake after all I should have never let you go. You were a troubled child and I should have taken care of you when I had the chance"

Serena looked at her mother finding it hard to believe she was surrounded by her family right now and had never felt more alone as she looked to her mother and asked "taken care of me. If you had it your way I would have never been born, by taking care of me what you really wanted was to get rid of me, well guess what I'll save you the trouble I'm leaving and I would rather die then return to this house once more" She looked towards Blake and Samantha as she told them "I'll see you in court" and with that said Serena turned and ran out of the house slamming the door behind her. She got back into her car as she tried to cool herself down too no availability as she looked at herself in the mirror and started to cry the tears she swore she would never let them see.

End chapter 20

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 20. Please stay tuned to find out how Serena will deal with this new found problem. Stay tuned to find out and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	21. Chapter 21

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note I would like to start by apologizing for the lateness of this chapter. The holidays have been especially hectic this year, but I do hope everyone enjoyed there holiday season and will have a very happy new year. I would also like to thank sailorceb, jaz021, ffgirlmoonie, and triforcepower-2006 for there wonderful reviews. I do hope everyone will continue to enjoy this story and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light. _

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 21

It was 10:45am as the girls all sat in Lita's restaurant waiting for Serena to show as they questioned what had happened to her. They had all finished eating and were planning on heading to the hospital soon, but still there was no sign of Serena as Lita stood up from her seat asking "should we try calling Rei's house again?"

Mina just shook her head telling her "No we already tried calling three times, there's never any answer"

The girls all sat there for a moment longer until Ami spoke up asking "maybe we should go over there our selves and make sure everything is okay"

Lita shook her head telling her "If we do that we won't make it back in time for visiting hours to see Rei"

The girls all nodded there heads as Mina looked to them and said "you guys go. I'm going to go check on Serena and make sure everything is okay. Give my love to Rei and tell her I'll come by later to see her okay"

The girls all nodded there heads as they stood up to leave when Serena walked into the diner looking very disheveled like she hadn't even had a wink of sleep last night

Lita looked over to her as she asked "Serena are you alright what happened?"

Serena looked up to her friend as she told her "I'm sorry I'm late, but I wasn't very hungry for breakfast anyway"

Mina came up beside Lita then looked towards Serena as she asked "what happened to you? We tried calling Rei's a bunch of times. Where were you?"

Serena looked to her as she said "I'm sorry I went for a drive I needed to clear my head"

Ami came up beside the girls as she looked to Serena and told her "come sit down. Why don't you get a cup of coffee, it looks like you could use it" Serena nodded her head as she walked over to the booth the girls were sitting in. Lita brought her over a warm cup of coffee as she gave it to her and Serena started to sip it as Mina looked at her and asked "do you want to tell us what happened"

Serena shook her head no as she started to cry again. Lita came over and sat beside her as she wrapped an arm around her friend she told her "why don't you try telling us, sometimes it feels better to air out your problems"

Serena just shook her head as she told them "No I don't want to bother all of you with my problems"

Mina just smiled at her as she told her "what are friends for, besides we have a lot of years to catch up on so start bothering us girl"

Serena for the first time all day let herself smile a bit as she told them "I went to my mother's house last night"

The girls all sat there quietly knowing whatever came after that statement could not be good as Ami looked to Serena and asked "what happened?" Serena began telling her "when I got there Blake was there too"

The girls looked at her stunned as Mina looked at her asking "Blake what was he doing there? What is he doing here in the first place?"

Serena finished telling them "he said he came to visit with the family and he got very cozy with my sister and my mother"

Lita looked to her as she asked "what do you mean by cozy?" Serena started to laugh as she told them "Oh there one big happy family now. All ready to help destroy my life"

Ami put a comforting hand on Serena's as she told her "it can't be that bad Serena. Just tell us what happened. What ever it is we'll all work together to make it right."

The girls all nodded as Serena looked to them and said "I don't think you can. I really screwed up this time, now not only will Blake destroy my life. He's going to destroy Darien's too"

Mina looked at Serena as she asked "What? What does Darien have to do with this?" Serena began telling them "I went over there and as usual Sam and I started arguing and she blamed me for taking Darien away from her"

Lita shook her head as she told them "not again this girl really needs to get over this. Darien didn't even like her"

Serena nodded her head as she told them "I know and I told her that, but then Blake became interested as he started asking questions and found out that Daren and I use to date"

Mina looked to her as she said "so your just friends now a lot of people who use to date turn out as just friends later on, that's not a big deal" Serena nodded her head as she told her "I know and I said that, but then I was so stupid. After I first came back to town I went shopping and I saw Sam there and she started asking a lot of questions and then Darien showed up and helped me out. He lied to Sam and said that we were getting married and"

Ami finished off the rest of the story putting the pieces together saying "and now Blake thinks you and Darien are together and that you cheated on him"

Serena nodded her head as she told her "yes and it gets worse. Blake's cousin Kevin called him and told him a bunch of lies. He said that I was coming on to him which is absolutely not true, he came onto me. It was only suppose to be a business thing, but the way Blake makes it sound. It looks like I came onto Blake and Kevin for there money. The whole time while I'm secretly seeing Darien"

The girls all sat there not knowing what to say as Serena finished off telling them "and to make things worse Sam wants to testify in court on Blake's behalf and my mother wishes that I was dead"

The girls sat there staring at her as Lita stood up from her seat as she looked to Serena and asked "how did this all happen? We saw you just a few hours ago and everything was fine and now this? How? How did you screw up your life this much?"

Serena looked up at Lita realizing she didn't even have her friends to back her up any more. They all thought she was a screw up too, as she stood up from the booth and told her "your right I did. I completely ruined everything. I am a screw up, I'm sorry" she then turned around and ran out the door.

Mina looked up at Lita as she told her "don't you think you were a bit hard on her. She made some mistakes and now she 's trying to make things better"

Lita nodded her head as she told her "yeah I guess your right. I'll go out and apologize to her"

Lita walked out of the restaurant in time to see Serena taking off in her car as the others followed her out and Ami looked at them as she said "We shouldn't have let her leave. Serena's in a very fragile state right now. Who knows what she might do"

End chapter 21

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 21. Please stay tuned for chapter 22 to see how Serena reacts after feeling betrayed by everyone who was suppose to care. Read to find out and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	22. Chapter 22

Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

_Author's Note: I would like to apologize for the late update, but I am trying to get the chapters out as soon as I possibly can. I hope everyone continues to understand this and comes back to read more chapters. I would also like to thank Usagi Usako Chiba, sailorceb, rose bud Jamie, small876, giafan, and ffgirlmoonie for continuing to review this story. I hope you all continue to come back to read more, and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 22

Darien sat on the couch in his living room surrounded by mounds of papers as he looked through one folder and then another, as he tried to fight the sleep that was invading him, he stood up ready for another refill on his cup of coffee when the doorbell rang.

He put the cup on the counter as he walked over to answer the door, but found there was no one there, but then looked down to find an envelope at his feet. He picked it up and then looked around to see if he could see who left it, but there was no trace of them as he closed the door and then went to take a seat on the couch as he opened it and found a letter as he started to read:

Dear Darien

I am sorry to have to do this in a letter, but I guess I am too much of a coward to actually do it in person. I really screwed up big time and I dragged you into it also which was wrong and I hope one day you can forgive me; I am going to do everything in my power to set things right and then I am going to leave. I really do hope you find a really wonderful woman who you can love unconditionally and who will love you in return, you really deserve it. Good bye and thank you for always being a great friend. If you have any questions you can ask Lita, Mina or Ami they'll be able to fill you in on the rest. Please give my love to Rei and Chad and I know in my heart everything will be okay for the baby. Take care and once again I am really sorry.

Serena

Darien sat there on the couch reading the letter over and over again finding it hard to believe that she had actually done it again. She had taken off and left without at least giving him the chance to say good bye. He started to realize what had happened and he only had a short time to make this right before she was out of his life again for who knows how long this time, as he walked over and grabbed the phone as he dialed Mina cell number.

The phone rang a few times and then went to voice mail as he hung up and then dialed Lita's number and the same thing voice mail. He then tried Ami and finally got an answer as he heard her on the other end say "hello"

Darien started shouting into the phone as he asked her "Ami what is going on what happened? Serena just left a letter under my door saying that she was leaving and that she was sorry and you and Mina and Lita knew why? What is going on please tell me?"

Darien heard Ami telling Mina something as she got back on the phone and told him "Serena came to see us before and she had a really bad experience last night"

Darien shook his head as he asked "bad experience what are you talking about?" Ami began telling him "she went over to her mothers last night and Blake was there and he started telling her things and it got very out of hand"

Darien held the phone tighter knowing it wasn't good hearing her mothers and Blakes names in the same sentence as he asked "what happened?"

Ami began telling him "well Blake found out the two of you use to date and then he started putting things together to make a long story short. He thinks you and Serena are together and are planning to get married and she was only with Blake and his cousin Kevin whoever he is for the money, and he has a witness to prove it. She then went onto mentioned that her mother wants her dead and well Lita kind of got upset at her and started screaming telling her she really screwed up her life. Serena got really upset and left. And that's as far as I know"

Darien wet over and sat back down on the couch feeling completely speechless as he asked "and what makes Blake think Serena and I are together right now, and who is this witness"

Ami could hear the frustration in his voice as she told him "Serena said that she saw her sister in the mall and you said you were engaged to her. Samantha's his witness"

Darien felt like the whole world was coming down around him. He was the one who did this in the first place he told Sam that lie to help Serena and now it was just hurting her in the end. Darien saw the letter on the table as he read it again quickly. She said she was going to set things right. She must be going to talk to Blake. He got back on the phone with Ami as he told her "don't worry Serena is not going to leave and I'm going to make things better that's my job. I made this mess and I'm going to fix it" and with that he hung up the phone

Ami hung up the phone as she turned to the girls and told them "Serena's leaving town and Darien's trying to stop her"

Lita jammed on her brakes almost causing an accident behind her As Mina and Ami yelled out. Lita drove to the side of the road and put the car in park as she turned to Ami and asked "what do you mean Serena's leaving town"

Ami looked to Lita just grateful that she was still alive after the stunt she had just pulled as she caught her breath she told her "Serena is leaving. She left a note under Darien's door saying good bye"

Lita was silent for a moment before she said "this is all my fault. If I hadn't been so mean to her then she wouldn't have wanted to leave. I have to fix this"

Ami shook her head telling her "no Darien is going after her let him do it. He'll call us if he needs us, but right now Rei does need us so let's go to the hospital"

Lita nodded her head in agreement, but still felt a lot of guilt inside as she started the car and drove to the hospital.

They got to the hospital as they all climbed out of the car and Mina turned to the others as she told them "it would probably be best if we keep what's going on with Serena a secret from Rei for right now. She has a lot to deal with already"

Lita looked to her as she said "she won't hear it from me" and Ami agreed as they walked into the hospital and took the elevator up to the maternity floor

They walked into Rei's hospital room as she smiled feeling very weak, but tried to sit up to visit with her friends as a large smile came across her face and she told them "I'm so glad to see you all"

The girls tried to smile back at her, seeing how there friend looked so weak and frail, but still put on a happy smile as Ami told her "were really glad to be here"

Mina chipped in saying "wouldn't be any where else"

Rei was very happy to see her friends, but looked around and noticed Serena was missing as she looked to them and asked "where's Serena didn't she come with you"

Lita looked at Rei as she told her "she wasn't feeling well" and Mina came beside Lita telling her "yeah she has a bad cough" Ami very shyly told her "didn't want to get you sick"

Rei knew her friends weren't telling her something Serena was fine just yesterday and they were all acting very peculiar as she looked to them and asked "Okay so now where is Serena really"

Lita looked to Rei as she told her "really she's home sick, but don't worry I'll make sure myself that I'll have her call you later and see how your doing"

Rei still didn't believe her friend, but knew she wouldn't get the truth out this way. She would have to get it later after they leave as Ami smiled at Rei and asked her "so how's your little boy doing?"

Rei looked back as she told them "he's so small I wish I could do more for him, but the doctors just say that he is getting stronger and to have hope I just wish I could hold him in my arms and let him no mommy's here that he's not alone"

The girls all came by Rei's bedside as they all shared in a big group hug as Ami told her "he knows he's not alone. We all do where here for each other and that's the way it will always stay, friends for life in good times and bad no matter what the problem. Where here for each other and here is where we will always stay and for Michael too okay"

Rei nodded her head as she told her friends "thank you" and Lita stepped back from the group of friends as she looked to Ami and Mina and told them "I have to go I made a mistake and I need to set it right"

Rei looked up at Lita as she told her "say hi to Serena for me"

Lita smiled back at Rei as she told her "I will" and then left the room.

End Chapter 22

Author's Note: Please stay tuned for chapter 23 to find out if they find Serena in time or if she took off to start a new life once again. Come back and read more to find out the answers and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	23. Chapter 23

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank sailor ceb small876, hit60, ffgirlmoonie, and rosebudjamie all for your wonderful reviews. To answer a question I had received a few chapters ago, there will probably be around thirty chapters. I don't have the exact number yet, but it will be around that. I do hope everyone is continuing to enjoy the story and will come back to read more and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 23

Darien drove to Rei's house hoping maybe he would fine Serena there, but there was no trace of her as he started to think of places she might have gone and then it dawned on him as he got into his car and drove off.

He got to the pub where he first met Blake face to face and went inside hoping maybe by some wild chance he might find Blake there once more.

He looked around the dark pub with no sight of Blake as he walked up to the bar and the bartender came up to him and asked "you're in here awfully early tonight Darien"

Darien looked to the bartender and told him "I'm not here for a social call Bill not this time anyway; I'm looking for someone. He was here the other night with me we were having a drink you remember the guy at all"

Bill nodded his head as he told him "yeah I remember the guy asked a lot of questions and it's funny too. I had a girl in here not to long ago looking for the same man he must be pretty popular"

Darien looked surprised as he asked him "Serena was here" Bill looked to him confused as he said "I don't know the girls name, but she was an awfully pretty one"

Darien looked to him as he asked "where did you send her?"

Bill pointed out the door as he told him "I believe that guy is staying in the motel up the block because he was here and kept complaining that it wasn't some five star resort. I just told him you won't find many of those in this town"

Darien shook Bills hand as he told him "thank you, thank you very much, you don't know what this means"

Darien got back in his car as he drove up to the motel and got out as he went up to man at the front desk and asked "excuse me can you tell me what room Blake Montgomery is staying in"

The man looked at him as he said "I'm not suppose to give out that information"

Darien nodded his head as he told him "I understand, but I'm a friend of his. I'm suppose to meet him and a few other people there, but I forgot what room number he said"

The man at the desk looked at him unsure as Darien continued telling him "yeah I'm suppose to meet him and my other friend Serena there"

The man nodded his head as he told him "well the girl already got here she arrived about thirty minutes ago"

Darien nodded his head as he told him "yeah I know I'm running really late so can I get the room number"

The man smiled as he told him "sure there over in room 14"

Darien thanked the man as he went out the door and started counting rooms until he came to room 14. He stopped and composed himself as he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

After hearing a lot of grunting and cursing come from inside Blake finally answered the door wearing nothing, but a towel as the two men looked at each other and Blake asked "what do you want?"

Darien was almost stunned, but it didn't take him too long to figure out what was going on behind closed doors as he pushed himself inside and started yelling out Serena's name until he got to the bedroom and opened the door to find a mortified Samantha under the covers as Blake came up behind him asking "what the hell are you doing here, get out now"

Darien was in to much of a shock to answer as he started walking to the door as he told him "I'm sorry I'll leave" as he walked out the door and had it shut behind him and he heard what sounded like an argument going on inside as he got back into his car and started to laugh at the whole situation.

He couldn't believe what he had just seen with his own eyes. It looks like the tables were finally starting to turn in his favor now. He had to find Serena and tell her things would start to look up from now on.

He put his car back into drive and began searching trying to think of anywhere, any where she might have gone even the biggest long shots there were. He just had to find her he had to tell her about what happened and most of all he couldn't let her go. He wouldn't be able to stand it if she disappeared again for another seven years and he couldn't do anything about it.

Darien drove around for hours to all the most popular spots, places they use to go to when they were young, things that might bring back memories of happier times. He tried to stay in constant communication with the girls asking if anyone had seen or heard from her. As more time went by he began to feel very desperate as he watched the setting sun over the horizon wondering, if maybe he wouldn't ever get his chance to see her again; when his cell phone suddenly began to ring.

He quickly picked it up as he said into it "hello Serena is that you are you there."

On the other end he heard somebody take a deep breath as she said "no Darien it's just me Lita. I thought you might want to know though Rei was just telling me about a cabin deep in the woods, about an hours ride from here that use to belong to Serena's grandparents. She went there for the summers with them when she was small. There's a chance she might have gone there to hide out for a little while. If there family stills owns it, that Rei wasn't to sure about

Darien was completely grateful for the news as he told Lita "thank you, I'll go check it out right away" and was about to hang up the phone when Lita stopped him saying "no don't. Wait till morning. You don't know the area very well and it might be dangerous. If you want I'll take the drive up with you"

Darien wasn't sure if he should wait till morning, but if Lita was right Serena wouldn't be driving anywhere tonight as he told her "okay, but we leave at first light tomorrow" Lita agreed with him as they both hung up and Darien headed for home hoping tomorrow would be more luck in finding Serena

He went up to his apartment and opened the door jiggling the key a little to get it in the lock as he opened the door and walked inside to see that he wasn't alone there.

He walked up to the couch as he sat next to her and asked "what are you doing here?"

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes as she told him "I tried to leave, but then I realized I had no where to go"

Darien wrapped his arms around her just so glad to see her and no she was okay as he told her "Its okay. We'll work this out. I promise "

Serena stood up from the couch as she looked at him and said "How can you promise something like that. I'm a failure maybe it's just time for me to starting realizing it. I mean my mother thinks so my sister thinks so, Blake thought so even my own friends think I'm a failure, that I can't do anything right. I screw up everything"

Darien stood up from the couch as he walked over to her put both hands on her shoulders looked her straight in the eyes and told her "I don't think so. I don't think you're a failure at all"

Serena pushed herself away from him as she told him "how can you say that, after all I have done to you. You gave me simple guidelines to follow and I broke each one. You put in all your time and energy and for what? Nothing Blake's going to win and I'll be back out on my own again with nothing. Paying him alimony, maybe I should just settle and hope that he goes easy on me"

Darien just looked at her as he said "stop those silly ideas, the games not over yet and I still have a couple of aces stuck up my sleeves. What I need you to do though is to trust me. Can you do that Serena can you put your life in my hands?"

Serena looked at him unsure of what to say or if she should say anything at all as the word came forming out of her mouth she said "yes"

End Chapter 23

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 23. Please stay tuned for chapter 24 to see where Serena and Darien's relationship will go from here, whether it will stay completely professional or will love take over. Read to find out more and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	24. Chapter 24

The Taylor's 2

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note:_ I would like to thank rosebudjamie, and ffgirlmoonie for there reviews and I hope more people will decide to send a review for this chapter. I enjoy hearing from all my readers so please tell me what you think and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 24

Serena rushed around the house trying to get everything perfect for there homecoming as the door bell rang and she ran to the door and opened it to find her good friends Lita, Ami, and Mina standing outside the door with arms full of food as Serena turned to them saying "well it's about time you got here, there going to be here any minute, hurry up".

The girls quickly rushed everything to the kitchen as Serena shut the door and Darien came up beside her saying "don't worry Serena everything is going to be fine. We still have plenty of time. They won't be here for at least another half hour"

Serena looked back to Darien seeming even more panicked then before as she asked him "a half hour that's all you think we have" as she yelled in to the kitchen "hurry up with that food guys" and just as she finished her sentence the girls all came out with trays in there hand as Mina looked to Serena and said "you know this would go a lot quicker with some extra help Serena"

Serena just blushed as she told her "I am helping. I'm doing the decorations". Lita laughed as she told her "oh really I thought it was Darien who was handling the decorations" Serena turned back to her as she told her "he is and I'm helping him"

Ami looked at her as she said "well it doesn't look like you're helping to much looks more like your making goggily eyes at Darien". Serena turned around surprised to hear what just came out of her quiet friends mouth as she was about to protest Darien came over saying "I hate to interrupt this conversation, but there here"

The girls all turned around to see Chad's car drive up the driveway as they turned off the lights and ducked down as Mina looked to the others and asked "should we be yelling surprise with a new born baby." They all looked to each other as Darien told them "we'll just say it more softly then." They all agreed as they saw the door open and the lights flicker on as they jumped up from behind the couch and softly said "surprise".

Rei turned around suddenly with little Michael in her arms as she smiled at her friends and looked at all the food and decorations and the big banner that read **WELCOME HOME MICHAEL JAMES** as tears of happiness started rolling down her eyes. Her friends all came out from behind the couch as they each gave Rei a big hug and Michael a small peck on the cheek.

Darien came up behind everyone as he turned to Rei and Chad and told them "we hope you don't mind, but we know how busy you both have been and with Chad wanting to stay at the hospital with you and the baby we all got together and well we. We hope you'll like it"

They led them down the hall as Serena opened the door to the right of Rei and Chad's room as Rei walked inside her new baby boys nursery as she walked around the green painted room with pictures of zoo animals on the wall and stuffed animals every where to match the décor and a cradle in the corner with a matching rocker next to it as Rei sat in the chair with her new son in arms as she rocked him in her arms Mina spoke up asking "well do you like it"

Rei looked up with tears in her eyes as she told them all "I love it. I can't believe you all went through so much trouble."

Ami stood up from the back as she told her "it was no trouble at all"

Serena smiled at her friend glad to see how happy there surprise made her as she told her "it was worth it to see how much happiness it brings you and baby Michael".

Chad walked into the room and stood next to Rei and his new son as he looked to the group of friends and told them "Rei and I can't thank you enough for this, all of you it's good to know we have such wonderful caring friends".

Little Michael started to drift asleep in his mothers arms as Rei quietly stood up and then placed him gently into his crib as the group quietly walked out of the room trying not to make to much noise and went inside as Mina turned to Rei and asked "So how does it feel to be a mother"

Rei smiled up at her friends as she told them "it is the most fulfilling and rewarding thing in my whole life. I can't believe I could love anything so much. He is my whole world"

Darien smiled to his friend as he told her "and we're all so glad he made such a wonderful recovery." Chad nodded telling him "yes even the doctors were amazed how strong he became in such a short time"

Rei smiled at Chad as she said "yes he takes after his father's eating habits". The whole group shared a small laugh as Rei turned to her friends and asked "so what's new with all of you I've been out of the loop for a while being stuck in that retched hospital"

Chad looked to Rei as he told her "it was for you and the baby's own good Rei." Rei let out a sigh as she told him "I know, I know your right, but I still want to know what went on while I was gone. So come on somebody's got to have something to tell me about. How about you Ami? I haven't seen you in so long so what's new?"

Ami looked to Rei as she told her "not much since the last time I saw you. I 'm in my last year of medical school and in my internship. It's really been amazing and they've been keeping me very busy.

Mina smiled at Ami as she told her "that's our Ami. She's going to save the world some day" Ami smiled back at her friend as she told her "yeah one sick person at a time"

Rei looked to her friend as she told her "I'm sure you will make a big impact on the world some day, and when ever I get sick I know exactly who to call. So Serena what's been going on around here since I left, have you been able to handle things with out me"

Serena was just about to say something when someone's cell phone started to go off and Darien reached into his pocket as he told the group "excuse me this will only take a sec." as he moved to the side of the room and started talking on the phone. Meanwhile he didn't realize he had five girls listening on to every word of his conversation as he spoke "Rich this is not good news for me. What else did you find, there has got to be more then that. I know this guy has some skeletons in his closet it's just a matter of what closet to look in. Failure is not an option call me back when you have more" as he hung up the phone and the girls quickly went back to looking busy so not to look like they were ease dropping on Darien's call as he walked over to Rei and told her "I'm sorry to have to do this during your welcome home party, but I have to get going something's come up. I'm glad to see you and the baby are doing so well. I'll see you soon okay"

Rei looked at him as she asked "is everything alright" Darien smiled back as he said "yeah everything's fine. I got it covered don't worry. I'll see you soon" as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and a quick wave good bye to Chad as he walked out the door and Serena followed him out as she turned to him and asked "what's going on Darien what aren't you saying"

Darien just turned back surprised to see she followed him out as he told her "everything's fine Serena, just go back and enjoy the party". Serena shook her head as she told him "don't lie to me Darien. I know things aren't fine please tell me. Tell me what's wrong, I can take it, please"

Darien walked over to her knowing that if he didn't say something she would just keep pressing him till he does as he told her "Blake's little indiscretions are being sealed up tighter then fort Knox the Montgomery family are making sure about that and apparently some of the woman Blake had indiscretions with have either gotten amnesia of the whole event and are driving around in new Mercedes or totally disappeared"

Serena looked to him and asked "what about Sam? Doesn't she count for anything"? Darien just shook his head as he told her "not with out the others. I would need there testimonies first and then Sam would just be the icing on the cake. Without them any of his lawyers can argue that you were already split up at the time, and get him off with a sympathy card"

Serena looked at him as she said "so what you're saying is my case is hopeless"

Darien just shook his head as he told her "no I'm not giving up and you won't either, there has got to be something or someone that I missed; it s just about finding the right door and opening it. Don't give up okay, because I'm not"

Serena was blown away by Darien's kind words as she told him "I'm not either" as the two became closer and Darien wrapped his tender arms around her and then the baby started crying as Serena pulled away from him saying "I guess little Michael is awake. I should go see if Rei needs some help?

Darien just nodded as he said "yeah I'll call you let you know what happens" Serena looked at him and said "okay" as she headed back inside as Rei stood there holding little Michael in her arms as Serena walked up to her asking "is he alright" Rei smiled at her as she said "yes he's fine just a little hungry"

Serena smiled at them as she walked to the kitchen and Mina walked over to Rei as she smiled at little Michael she told him "I love you Mikey, but couldn't you have waited another five seconds to start crying, we almost had it" as mina and Rei sat back on the couch with a loud sigh.

End chapter 24

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed just a glimpse of what could be. Hope you all enjoyed and please stay tuned for chapter 25 and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	25. Chapter 25

The Taylor's 2

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

Author's note: I would like to apologize for the late update. I have had a lot going on over the past month, but on the bright side of things I am almost finished writing the story and there will probably be between 30-32 chapters. I would like to thank Usagi Usako Chiba, rosebudjamie, ffgirlmoonie, triforcepower-2006, and small 876 all for your wonderful reviews. I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story and please keep checking for more chapters to come soon and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 25

Rei looked to Serena as she asked "so Blake is really back in town" Serena looked to her as she said "yes" as they continued there stroll though the park with little Michael as she told her "and he also hooked up with Sam"

Rei looked to Serena as she told her "those two deserve each other. Let them make each others lives a living hell and leave yours alone"

Serena smiled at her friend as she told her "I wish. It seems they have joined forces together to make my life go to hell and poor Darien is working night and day trying to find some way to get around all the road blocks the Montgomery family keeps putting up"

Rei looked to Serena as she told her "sounds like he's got his hands full." Serena let out a small sigh as she told her "yeah I knew when I took on the Montgomery family there would be trouble, but I never wanted to drag Darien into the middle of all this, but he's been really great"

Rei looked to her as she said "is that so. So how great is he? Any old chemistry heating up between you two and don't try to deny it we've all seen it"

Serena just shook her head as she told her "I don't know one minute yes and then the next we're just lawyer and client again"

Rei looked to Serena as she told her "I think Darien thinks of you as more then just a client Serena". Serena looked at her as she said "I know, I guess things would just be easier if it were that way. I don't think I can handle another relationship right now"

Rei looked back at her friend as she told her "no one ever said love was easy, just look at me and Chad we fight all the time, but here we are with a baby and still no wedding date set"

Serena smiled at her friend as she told her "don't worry I'm sure Chad is just waiting for the right time to pop the question" Rei smiled back at her friend as she asked "when will that be before or after Michael finishes college?"

Serena shook her head as she said "oh come on Rei you know Chad loves you and I'm sure he will ask you soon. Hopefully before Michael starts kindergarten" the girls shared a small laugh as Rei's cell phone started to ring as she picked up and said "hello" as she heard Darien's voice on the other line say "Rei it's Darien have you seen Serena? I've been looking for her all over"

Rei told him "sure hold on she's right here with me" as she passed the phone to Serena she told her "it's Darien"

Serena took the phone from Rei as she asked him "why didn't you try to reach me on my phone" as Darien told her "I did about a hundred times" as Serena realized she forgot her cell phone at home and her face got all red as she told him "sorry I must have forgotten it at home. So what's up?"

Darien was trying not to get angry after telling her for the hundredth time not to forget her cell phone in case he needed to get in touch with her. He told her "where are you? I need to see you right away"

Serena was not really sure what this was all about, but told him "alright I'll be over as soon as we finish our walk", but Darien was to impatient as he told her "no that's to long. Where are you? I'll come and pick you up"

Serena confused about what the huge hurry was told him "I'll meet you at the corner of Waverly and Lexington"

Darien agreed as he told her "okay I'll see you there" as he hung up the phone in a hurry as Serena handed the phone to Rei as she asked her "I wonder what's bugging him? He didn't mention anything to you did he?"

Rei just shook her head as she told her "no he didn't say a word just that he needed to talk to you. Why? What's going on?" Serena looked to her as she said "he said he needs to see me right away, that it couldn't wait"

Rei smiled at her friend like they were both two school girls again as she told her "maybe he just wants to tell you he loves you." Serena pushed Rei's shoulder as she told her "oh get real Darien's got bigger things to worry about then love right now doesn't he."

Rei just looked to her friend as she told her "well you two have been spending a lot of time together lately and what is so important he can't just say it over the phone"

Serena thought about it for a moment as she started to laugh and she looked to Rei as she told her "oh look what you have me thinking. Come on it would never happen, would it?"

Rei looked to Serena as she told her "well I guess we'll find out soon enough" as she watched Darien's car turn the corner.

They walked up to the corner as Serena bent down and gave little Michael a kiss on the cheek as she told him "bye Mikey I'll see you in a little while okay" then looked back up at Rei as she told her "I'll call you later when I find out more okay"

Rei shook her head as she told her "okay and try not to freeze up to much if he says you know what? And make sure you say it back nothing turns a guy off more then if you don't say it back right away"

Serena shook her head saying "it has nothing to do with that" as she secretly wondered "at least I don't think it does" she got into Darien's car and put on her seat belt as she asked "so what's up?"

Darien looked to her as he said "I have something I need to tell you"  
Serena felt like her heart was about to skip a beat was Rei right did he drive all the way down here just to tell her he still loved her and what's worse did she still love him? Did she?

Serena smiled up at Darien as she asked "What is it?"

Darien looked to her as he said "the Montgomery's are at it again"

Serena a little surprised, but trying not to show it as she turned to Darien and asked "what do you mean? What are they up to now?"

Darien looked to her as he said "try to stay calm, but your court date has been pushed up a bit"

Serena looked at him as she asked "a bit what do you mean by a bit"

Darien looked to her as he said "it's Saturday"

Serena looked back as she questioned "a week from Saturday you meant right." Darien shook his head as he told her "no Saturday as in 4 days from now"

Serena felt like she was having a full scale panic attack as she asked "Saturday how the hell can it be Saturday. Saturday is way to soon it's not enough time to prepare. We don't have enough on him yet, there has to be more Darien you have to do something. Can't you find some way to stall or something?"

Darien shook his head as he told her "I tried and there was something else that I needed to tell you"

Serena looked at him as she asked "what? What else could there possibly be"

Darien looked to her as he told her "the reason why it was pushed up so quickly is because Judge Reynolds is proceeding over the case and they had to do it before he left on vacation Sunday"

Serena looked at him shocked why she was so surprised she didn't know she should have expected something like this as she looked at Darien and asked "Reynolds as in the same Judge Reynolds Alexander Montgomery is old college buddies with, so whatever happened to a fair trial"

Darien looked to her as he said "well judge Reynolds has promised you an unbiased trial"

Serena looked at him as she said "do you really believe that?"

Darien looked at her as he said "not in the least, that's why it's my job to find such great ammunition on Blake that not even Reynolds can turn his back on it and I have 4 days to do it. You in? It could be a couple of all niters."

Serena nodded her head yes as she told him "of course I'm in" as Darien's cell phone began to ring he picked it up said "hello" and then handed it to Serena saying "it's for you" she looked to Darien asking "who is it" Darien looked to her and said "Rei" Serena smiled back and said "I'll make it quick, I'm just tell her I won't be home for a while

Darien shook his head as Serena picked up the phone "yeah hi Rei, yeah I know what's up. The Montgomery's are at it again my trial has been pushed up to Saturday and Darien and I will be pulling a couple of all niters trying to get ready for it"

Rei said back "I'll call the rest of the girls and we'll meet you at Darien's in ten minutes"

Serena told her back "I can't ask you to do that you have a new baby at home" but Rei interrupted her before she could finish the sentence saying "Chad can watch Michael for a while. Now I'm going to hang up I'll call the rest of the girls and meet you in ten minutes."

Serena barely got thank you out of her mouth as Rei hung up the phone. She turned back to Darien and said the girls are coming too.

End chapter 25

Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 25. I know this chapter was a little bit quiet, not much happening, but there will be more going on in the next few chapters so please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars light.


	26. Chapter 26

The Taylor's 2

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank rosebudjamie, usagi usako chiba, BrownEyedDreamr, chikyuuhime, and small 876 all for your wonderful reviews and I'm happy to report that I did finish the story and there will be about 5 more chapters to go so please keep watching for them, because there's not much left. I hope everyone continues to enjoy and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 26

Darien came walking out of the kitchen holding a fresh pot of coffee and six mugs as he asked "is anyone ready for some reinforcements" as he saw three out of the five girls fast asleep on the floor as Mina looked up to him saying "sorry Darien but they've been dropping like flies since you left the room"

Serena tried to hold back a yawn as she looked at her friends sleeping and said "well who can blame them. It's almost five in the morning and we still haven't found anything. It's all about what a wonderful family the Montgomery's are and how there contributions have meant so much to society. I want to hear what some of these people think about this family after they've been inside the inner sanctum."

Darien came over and sat next to Serena as he told her "don't worry. These people can't cover up everything there has to be something they forgot or missed some where. We just have to find out what"

Lita started to wake up with a yawn as she looked over to the others and said "sorry guys I must have dosed off there for a minute, but I'm back now pass me another pile of those papers would you"

Serena looked over to her sleepy friend and the other two still passed out on the floor as she told her "no I think we have down more then enough for one night. You all need your rest. You should all go home, but thank you for all your help"

Darien stood up next to Serena as he told them "Serena's right you should all go home and get some rest. There's not much you can do while you're falling asleep, you might miss some important kind of information. So why don't we all call it a night and we'll meet up again tomorrow night"

The girls were all to tired to protest so they agreed as they stood up and Mina and Lita went to wake up Rei and Ami as they told them "we're going to leave now" Rei and Ami still were feeling groggy as they stood up and put on there coats as they sleepily apologized to Serena and Darien for falling asleep as they began to walk out the door as Rei looked to Serena and asked "aren't you coming"

Serena just shook her head as she told her "no I think I'll just stay here for awhile longer. I'll see you at home later"

Darien went to protest against Serena when she looked to Rei and told her "I'll see you later drive safely okay"

The girls all walked out the door as Darien turned to Serena and said "you could have gone with them you know"

Serena looked to him as she said "I know now will you pass me another cup of coffee" as she started shifting through papers

Darien poured her another cup of coffee as he handed it to her and said "here you go, but why don't we take a little brake for awhile let our eyes have a short rest"

Serena looked to him trying to fight the sleep that was overwhelming her as she said "Darien I'm not tired"

He looked back at her saying "I never said you were, but how about we just take a five minute break and just sit and talk for a minute"

Serena realized a break probably would be good right now as she looked to him and said "okay five minutes"

Darien sat back in his chair as he took a short breath and said "good" as he watched Serena trying to sit back and relax for a moment he looked to her and asked "so what are your plans after this is all over and you're not Mrs. Montgomery anymore. Just plain old Serena Taylor not having your name in every tabloid and your picture on every magazine cover"

Serena tried to hide a small laugh as she looked to him and said "I have no idea. I guess I'll try to get a job some where a decent place to live so I can get out of Rei and Chad's hair for awhile"

Darien looked to her and said "I know Rei doesn't mind having you around and I'm sure she loves having the extra help around the house"

Serena shook her head and said "yes she does, but they need some alone time you know"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "I know and I'm sure you would probably like some space of your own too"

Serena nodded her head as she said "yes that's definitely true"

Darien looked to her with a question that had been on his mind for awhile as he asked "are you planning on settling down here or are you going to"

Serena stopped him before he cold finish his thought as she told him "I honestly don't know Darien. I mean here they still all know me as Serena Taylor Sam's younger trouble some sister"

Darien shook his head saying "that's not true"

Serena looked at him as she told him "of course it is you know nothing ever changes in this town. It's still all the same people we went to high school with for crying out loud and well the rest of the world will always know me as Blake Montgomery's ex and after Saturday's out come. I'll be lucky if I can get a job waiting tables somewhere"

Darien looked to her as he said "you can always stay here. I'm sure Lita would have no problem giving you a job at her restaurant or you know I've been thinking about getting an assistant you would probably be great at it"

Serena looked to her friend realizing he was grasping at straws trying to get her to stay as she stood up from the couch and walked over to the balcony as Darien stood up and followed her. She turned around to look at him and asked "what's going on between us Darien"

He looked back at her as he asked "what do you mean?"

She turned to him and said "are the old feelings between us starting to stir up again, because it's starting to feel that way to me"

Darien looked to her and asked "is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Serena tried not to sound hurtful as she told him "I'm not sure. I'm just coming out of a marriage that was suppose to be forever, that you know ended very badly. I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship right now"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "I understand and for the record the feelings are still there, they never left in the first place" as he turned and walked back to the couch and started shifting through more papers

Serena felt as though the air in the room had suddenly become a lot heavier as she walked over and sat on the couch opposite him and asked "can we still be friends?"

Darien looked up to her surprised by her question as he told her "forever"

Serena sat back on the couch ready to start looking through more papers as Darien stood up holding a piece of paper and Serena looked to him asking "what is it?"

Darien looked back at her saying "I might have found just what we've been looking for"

Serena stood up now asking "what is it Darien?" He just shook his head as he told her "I can't tell you yet, but as soon as I know for sure I think we might have it Serena. Let's see Judge Reynolds turn his back on this."

End Chapter 26

Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 26 please stay tuned for chapter 27 when things get interesting with Montgomery vs. Montgomery. Stay tuned to find out and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	27. Chapter 27

The Taylor's 2

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank vampirelover13, Usagi Usako Chiba, rosebudjamie, and Champion of Justice for there awesome reviews and I do hope that more people who read this story will send there reviews also, because I enjoy hearing from all my readers. I know this story is coming towards the end, but I do hope more people will read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 27

Darien sat in the courtroom shifting through papers as he kept looking to his watch, watching the minutes tick by one by one as the door to the court room opened and Rei walked in as Darien stood up and went beside her as he quietly whispered in her ear "where the hell is Serena"

Rei looked back to Darien surprised as she asked "you mean she's not here yet"

Darien trying to control his temper told her "if she was do you think I would be asking where she is"

Rei looked to Darien as she told him "this doesn't make sense Serena left the house hours ago and said she would meet me here later. I just figured she was meeting you to go over last minute stuff or something"

Darien shook his head as he told her "no we never made any plans like that. We were just going to meet here at 1:00 and it's almost 1:45 if she doesn't get here soon then this could really be bad for her case" as he looked over at the table across from him and watched as Blake and his army of lawyers stood around the table no doubt giving him advice on how he should sit and act and what to say when he was on the stand

Rei saw the look in Darien's eyes as she put a hand on his shoulder and told him "don't worry it will all work out, your a great lawyer and I know you will win, because it's what's right"

Darien looked to her as he said "when it comes to a case like this. It really doesn't matter about who wins and who loses its about parting as amicably as possible and trying to do what's best for all parties involved"

Rei looked to Darien as she told him "yeah I just wish Blake and his group of high priced lawyers could see it that way, but you know there going to try to do everything they can to destroy Serena"

Darien looked to Rei as he told her "well I guess then we'll see how good I am at doing my job" as he looked towards the doors to see Samantha and Rose Taylor walk in and take there seats

Darien looked at his watch again seeing the minutes tick by further as he got himself a glass of water, when one of Blake's lawyers walked over to him. He looked Darien up and down then asked "so where is Mrs. Montgomery to busy shopping to attend her own divorce hearing"

Darien looked to the man in front of him as he simply said "she'll be here"

The other lawyer just stared back at him like he was looking for the chink in Darien's armor as he smiled a devious smile he told him "I'll be looking forward to it" and then walked back to his table

Rei just looked to Darien as she told him "I don't like that guy he gives me the creeps" Darien just nodded his head as he told her "me too".

Darien looked down at his watch again and saw it was five minutes before two as he looked towards the doors again willing them to open and have Serena on the other side, but no such luck as he turned to Rei and told her "why don't you go get your seat next to the other girls"

Rei did as Darien asked and sat in the first row with Mina, Ami, and Lita who were all already there as the girls all sat quietly tapping there fingers and wringing there hands as they all had the same question on there minds where was Serena?

Darien sat at the table trying to prepare for the worst, giving up hope that Serena would actually show and wondering where else she was that was more important than being here right now. When finally the door opened and Serena came running in as she took her seat next to Darien as she told him "sorry I'm late"

Darien looked to her ready to tear her hair out. Here he was sitting here watching the clock tick by wondering where she was. If something terrible happened to her and all she had to say was sorry I'm late. He tried to keep his temper in check as he asked "where have you been"

Serena was about to answer when Judge Reynolds walked in and the court officer announced "everyone please rise for the honorable Judge Reynolds"

Everyone rose as Serena quietly whispered to Darien "I'll tell you later." Judge Reynolds took his seat as he looked over a paper or two then told everyone they may be seated as he looked towards the attorneys and spoke "good afternoon counselors are we ready to begin"

One of Blake's lawyers stepped forward as he told the judge "yes sir" and Darien trying to sound as confident as possible replied the same "yes sir"

Judge Reynolds took another look at the paper in front of him as he looked towards Blake's team of lawyers and spoke "very well Mr. Galin you may begin"

Mr. Galin stepped up in front of the judge as he said "your honor I am here to prove today that Mrs. Montgomery should not get a dime of her husband's money and in the end should end up paying him back for all the money he has given to her in expensive gifts and luxuries threw the years, as a result of her infidelity. I would like to call upon my first witness Mr. Kevin Fields"

The judge nodded his head as Kevin made his way up onto the stand and sat as the bailiff came over and asked him "do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god"

Kevin looked straight at Serena as he said "I do" as Mr. Galin stepped up and asked him "Mr. Fields can I call you Kevin"

Kevin nodded his head as he said "yes please do" as Mr. Galin started his questioning he asked "do you know Mrs. Montgomery"

Kevin nodded his head yes as he told the judge "yes I do she's married to my cousin". Mr. Galin approached Kevin once more as he asked "do you know her by any other name also."

Kevin smiled at the question as he said "yes she came and had an interview at my company and introduced herself as Serena Taylor"

Mr. Galin questioned the name as he asked again "Serena Taylor you say did she ever once introduce herself as Serena Taylor Montgomery"

Kevin shook his head as he told the court "no she didn't" Mr. Galin nodded his head in response to this answer as he asked "when did you find out she was married to your cousin" Kevin looked to the judge as he answered "much later on I asked Serena to meet me for a business dinner, which she excepted and I couldn't get over how familiar she seemed to me, but I couldn't place where I knew her from. Later on we went back to my office to sign the paperwork you know dot all the I's and cross all the T's. When I finally realized where I knew her from and I called her on it which she admitted was true that she was married to Blake, but she was leaving him and she was looking for someone else and then she started to threw herself at me"

Darien stood up from the table as he spoke out "your honor I object just about everything out of this witness's mouth has been a lie so far."

The judge looked towards Kevin as he asked "are you telling the truth as it happened Mr. Fields"

Kevin looked to the judge as he said "yes sir I'm telling it just as it happened" Judge Reynolds looked back at Darien as he told him "you will have your chance to question Mr. Fields also, in the mean time please continue Mr. Fields

Kevin finished with the rest of his story as he said "after I found out who she was I immediately started throwing away the application which she became in raged over. I told her I couldn't have her working here it would be a conflict of interest and I didn't want to make waves with the family by hiring my cousins wife, but that wasn't good enough for her. She continued throwing herself at me, but I just pushed her away again and she got up storming mad as she walked out of my office she told me you'll be sorry you and the whole Montgomery clan you'll see. I'll get what's mine and that was it"

Mr. Galin walked up to Kevin as he said "thank you" and told the judge "I'm finished with this witness your honor"

Judge Reynolds looked towards Darien as he asked "do you have any questions for this witness Mr. Troy"

Darien stood up in front of Kevin as he asked one question "do you actually no what the truth means Mr. Fields, or would you like me to get a dictionary and show you"

Mr. Galin stepped up quickly protesting "I object your honor to Mr. Troy's question" the judge nodded his head as he agreed and looked towards Darien as he told him "I expect a more courteous line of questioning in my courtroom Mr. Troy; and now do you have any other further questions for this witness"

Darien went back and sat next to Serena as he told him "no your honor"

Judge Reynolds looked towards Kevin as he told him "very well your dismissed Mr. Fields you may take a seat."

Kevin stood up and walked passed Serena with a little smirk on his face proud of what he had done as Serena looked nervous. She whispered over to Darien "what are you doing". Darien just looked back at her as he said three little words that Serena had a hard time doing at this moment he said "Just trust me"

End chapter 27

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 27. I apologize for the late update I will try to get chapter 28 up quicker. Please stay tuned if you wish to see how the rest of Serena's day in court goes, and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	28. Chapter 28

The Taylor's 2

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Notes: I would like to thank rosebudjamie and ffgirlmoonie for their reviews and continuing support. I hope everyone who is reading this story is enjoying it. I do apologize I am not able to update the stories sooner but I am glad to see my loyal readers return chapter after chapter and as always I hope you all continue to read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 28

Serena sat very uncomfortably in her chair after hearing Kevin's testimony. It was all lies, but it appeared that the judge believed every word of it, as Judge Reynolds looked towards Mr. Galin once more and asked "would you like to call your next witness Mr. Galin"

Mr. Galin smiled up at the judge as he said "yes I would your honor. I would like to call for my next witness Mr. Darien Troy up to testify"

Darien and Judge Reynolds looked up surprised to say the least as Judge Reynolds looked to Mr. Galin and questioned "what is the meaning of this Mr. Galin you are aware that whatever was said between Mrs. Montgomery and her lawyer is confidential". Mr. Galin nodded his head as he said "I am aware of that your honor, but I would like to ask Mr. Troy questions referring to another incident that would not be under lawyer client privilege but still has a great deal to do with my case and I have a witness who can back up Mr. Troy's testimony"

Judge Reynolds thought about it for a moment as he saw Preston Montgomery making a face towards him as he said "very well Mr Galin I'll allow this line of questioning to continue, but I'm warning you watch your step with your questioning"

Mr. Galin nodded his head in understanding as Darien walked up and was sworn in by the bailiff. Darien swore to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth as Mr. Galin walked past him and then asked "is it true that you and Mrs. Montgomery had a past together, and is it also true that you use to date exclusively?"

Darien nodded his head as he said "yes but we broke up. Serena left town and we lost contact for awhile, that's when she met Mr. Montgomery

Mr. Galin looked to Darien as he said "wait let me see if I heard this right. You and Mrs. Montgomery broke up and haven't seen or heard from each other in years, up until a few months ago and. I remind you Mr. Troy you did swear to tell the truth before us here today"

Darien nodded his head as he said "yes and that is the truth". Mr. Galin kept repeating the same question over and over "so you really haven't seen each other in years. The whole time Mrs. Montgomery was married to my client, isn't that true

Darien nodded his head as he said "yes as I just said before I hadn't seen Serena in years, not up until a few months ago"

Mr. Galin looked to him and asked "then why is it you were seen telling Serena's sister, the two of you were engaged to be married

The judge looked closer to Darien as he asked him "I am rather curious to hear that myself Mr. Troy"

Darien looked towards Serena realizing he wasn't doing too well for her as her lawyer as he spoke up saying "it's true I hadn't seen Serena in years and when I said that we were engaged it was a lie. I did this so Serena wouldn't be bothered by her sister it was all a lie to help her out which ended up back firing and that's the truth"

Mr. Galin looked towards Darien as he asked "is it Mr. Troy, You lied once how do we know you're not lying to us right now. How do we know that you and Serena aren't working together on this charade?"

Darien looked to him as he said "that's crazy Serena is my friend and nothing more"

Mr. Galin looked towards Darien as he said "but that is a lie to is it not Mr. Troy because you are in love with Mrs. Montgomery, do you deny it"

Darien looked to Mr. Galin as he told him "I don't know what that has to do with anything" Mr. Galin looked to him as he said it has to do with everything please answer the question. Are you or are you not in love with Mrs. Montgomery?"

Darien took one look at Serena and realized he couldn't hide his true feelings as he said "I am"

Mr. Galin looked towards the judge as he said "no further questions your honor"

Darien stepped down and sat back at the table feeling defeated as Mr. Galin called his next witness "Mr. Blake Montgomery"

Darien sat back in his chair realizing this just started a whole new ball game as he waited for Mr. Galin to finish with his questions so he could start with some of his own

Blake went onto the stand and was sworn in as Mr. Galin walked over and asked "can you please tell us how long you and Mrs. Montgomery were married for"

Blake nodded his head as he said "6 years" Mr. Galin looked to him as he asked "in those six years would you say you were a good husband to your wife"

Blake nodded his head as he said "absolutely, I gave Serena whatever she wanted. She always had plenty of my hard earned money to go shopping with she became very accustomed to living the good life. You see she grew up with out money and once you get a taste of it you never want to go back"

Mr. Galin looked to Blake and asked "in your opinion would you say Serena was a good wife"

Blake shook his head no as he answered "no I don't" Mr. Galin looked to him and asked "why is it that you feel that way" Blake looked to Serena as he said "I would have given that woman anything, but when it came to taking care of my needs she always fell short. A man needs more than just clean clothes and dinner on the table. He has needs and well she never filled those needs"

Mr. Galin looked to Blake as he said "and you needed to go other places to fulfill those needs because she drove you to it"

Blake nodded his head as he said "yes unfortunately that's true. It's not one of my proudest moments I assure you, but if I had felt the love from my wife that a man is suppose to feel, I wouldn't have gone to the first woman who showed me any kind of emotion. I know it was a mistake and I do feel bad about it, but I guess that is the cost of being married to a woman who secretly wishes that she was with another man."

Mr. Galin looked to Blake with pity as he said "and I'm sure every man here feels for you Mr. Montgomery. After being a loyal husband for six years with a wife who is secretly in love with another man. Tell me, why didn't you got a divorce before this knowing that your wife has been in love with someone else"

Blake looked to Serena as he said "I loved my wife and I never knew of this before, but then I found out about her love for that man and I wanted to go through with the divorce and go back to my life before I met Serena Taylor"

Mr. Galin looked to Blake as he said "thank you Blake no further questions"

Judge Reynolds looked to Darien as he asked "well Mr. Troy do you have any questions for Mr. Montgomery. Darien looked to Blake as he said "yes I do have a couple"

End chapter 28

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 28. Please stay tuned for Chapter 29 to see what Darien has waiting up his sleeve, read to find out as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	29. Chapter 29

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank rosebudjamie, sailormoon 0630, jessicam242, and triforcepower-2006 all for your wonderful reviews. I hope everyone is continuing to enjoy this story as it will be coming to an end shortly, so please stay tuned for upcoming chapter and as always please read. review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 29

Darien walked up to Blake and asked him "Mr. Montgomery isn't it true that you testified that you have been married for six years".

Blake nodded his head as he said "yes that's true" Darien went back to the table and took a piece of paper out of his briefcase as he smiled to Blake and told him "you know time is a funny thing Mr. Montgomery or can I call you Blake?

Blake looked at him as he said "I would prefer you address me as Mr. Montgomery" Darien looked to him as he said as you wish so Mr. Montgomery would you mind reminding us all exactly how long it has been you have been married"

Blake began to lose his patience as he said "I just told you six years" Darien smiled as he said "six years that a long time, but that's funny though because on this piece of paper marked marriage license it has a different date on it; according to this date I would say you've been married for seven years almost eight, having a little lapse of memory there are we Mr. Montgomery." Blake just smiled as he said "just a simple misunderstanding after you've been married as long as we had, you start to lose track of how many years it really had been"

Darien walked back to the table and picked up another piece of paper and asked him "well I see you're not too good with dates, but how about names tell me do any of these names sound familiar to you Cindy, Colleen, Gail, Hannah, Terry, Olivia, Sarah, and Fiona"

Blake shook his head as he said "no I don't recognize any of those names" Darien smiled knowing that was the answer he wanted to hear as he said "well Mr. Montgomery let me remind you. All of these women were your secretaries during your first two years of marriage and were all conveniently let go after 2 months of working for you"

Blake looked to Darien as he said "I have a lot of people who work for me Mr. Troy, a few names from years ago don't ring a bell"

Darien nodded his head as he told him "oh I see well maybe this will help. They all are driving around in, Jaguars, and Mercedes and Corvettes these days I don't know about you but that's a pretty expensive car to buy on a secretary's salary"

Blake nodded his head as he told him "yes it is, but I don't know what there choice in cars has anything to do with me"

Darien looked to Blake again as he asked "according to Serena you both weren't together very long before you were married would you say that is an accurate statement"

Blake looked to him as he said "I guess you can say that, it was a couple of months"

Darien nodded his head as he asked "so I guess you can say it was almost like love at first sight wasn't it"

Blake nodded his head as he said "yeah I guess you could call it that"

Darien looked to him and asked "what attracted you most to her? Was it her sparkling personality, her witty sense of humor, her wits and beauty?"

Blake nodded his head as he said "all of that stuff I guess" Darien backed away a little as he asked "what in general though was it about her, for someone who confesses to loving her so much ought to be able to remember what attracted him the most about her"

Blake nodded his head a few times as he said "sure she was a hot looking woman okay"

Darien nodded his head as he said "yes she is very beautiful isn't she, so what else was there? Blake looked to him as he said "I don't know why you want me to go picking stuff out like that about the woman who is almost my ex"

Darien looked to him as he said "I do, since you told us before you were so in love with her and now all it seems is that you were in love with was her body"

Mr. Galin stepped forward as he yelled out "objection your honor" Judge Reynolds looked to Darien as he told him "move on with your line of questioning Mr. Troy"

Darien agreed as he moved onto his next question "tell me Mr. Montgomery isn't it true that you have not only hooked up with some of Serena's co workers but also her sister. What was your plan here if you can't have one Taylor you'll just go to another or were you just weak then too Mr. Montgomery. When you fell into bed with Serena's sister

Blake looked at Darien as he said "she came looking for me I didn't go to her"

Darien looked to him as he asked "but you did sleep with her did you not." Blake looked to his lawyers who just shook there heads as he said "no Samantha came to me. She was completely drunk and throwing herself all over me, and then I pushed her off me and she collapsed and fell asleep on the bed"

Sam screamed out from the back of the room as she said "that's a lie you wanted it just as much as I did"

Darien looked back at Blake as he said "sounds like someone doesn't agree with your version of the story."

Blake sat there not knowing what to say getting caught up in all his lies as Darien walked over to Serena smiled and told her "now the fun starts"

Serena looked up to him as she asked "what do you mean?" Darien picked up a picture from the table as he walked up to Blake and showed the picture and asked him "do you know this woman?"

Blake nodded his head as he said "sure we've worked together on many charity functions. She also happens to be a good family friend"

Darien asked "can you tell us all who she is?" Blake looked to him as he said "her names Gwen Fishbourne. She works for a subsidiary company of mine, handles all the corporate events and things"

Darien nodded his head just tangling a fish on a wire as he picked up a piece of paper with dates and charity functions on it as he asked "are all these dates correct to the best of your knowledge."

Blake nodded his head yes. Darien pointed out certain ones that were highlighted and asked "these dates you did attend with Miss Fishbourne correct, there are a lot of them here"

Blake nodded his head as he said "yes that's right we do a lot of business together." Darien looked to him as he asked "and that takes you out of town a lot doesn't it"

Blake looked at him as he said "yeah I guess you could say that" Darien walked back to the table and came back with another piece of paper as he asked "tell me Mr. Montgomery when you travel do you go by any alias"

Blake nodded his head as he said "yeah sometimes I do" Darien looked to him and asked "like what give me a for instance" Blake told him "I don't know Patrick Murphy"

Darien nodded his head yes as he asked "what about Henry Griffin"

Blake looked at him as he said "yes I've used that alias before" Darien showed him a receipt from a hotel as he said "like right here on your honeymoon suite you and Serena booked in as Mr. and Mrs. Henry Griffin"

Blake looked at him as he said "yeah we did so I just told you I use an alias that's no secret"

Darien went further down the list until he came to another name that was highlighted "Ms. Joanna Swan and looked to Blake as he asked does that name sound familiar to you"

Blake shook his head no as Darien smiled at him and said "that's funny because it should since the two of you have been traveling together conviently booked in the same hotel for years with these same false identities for the last nine years" as he handed him another load of confirmation letters with his alias and Joanna swan's highlighted as he looked to Blake and asked so tell me Blake who is Joanna Swan

Blake just shook his head as he told him "I have no idea" Darien nodded his head as he looked to Judge Reynolds and asked the same question "Judge Reynolds can you help us fill in the blank who is Joanna Swan"

Judge Reynolds looked to Blake none to happily as he said that's my granddaughter Gwen Fishbourne she goes by the alias Joanna Swan chosen after her grandmother"

Darien looked back at Blake as he asked "sound more familiar now Mr. Montgomery.

Blake looked to Darien as he told him "I am not aware of the names use by Miss Fishbourne we have strictly a professional arrangement between us"

Darien looked to Blake as he took the papers back that he handed him as he shuffled through them and questioned "strictly a professional arrangement, then please tell me Mr. Montgomery how much business do you do in Monticarlo, Casamel, Aruba and even Venice, just to name a few of the many exotic places you have traveled together with Ms. Fishbourne or should I say Miss Swan"

Blake looked at him as he said "my business takes me all over the world" Darien looked to him as he said "yes and your business just happened to put Miss Swan in the same hotel at the same time you were on your honeymoon."

Darien looked up to the judge as he said "No further questions your honor"

End chapter 29

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 29. Please continue to come back to find out what the judges final decision will be and please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	30. Chapter 30

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_**Author's Note: I would like to thank rosebudjamie, triforcepower-2006, ffgirlmoonie and champion of justice all for your wonderful reviews. I hope you will continue to enjoy this story as we are getting towards the end and will continue to read future stories to come and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light. **_

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 30

Judge Reynolds sat in his chair not saying a word just looking back and forth between Serena and Blake, and then looked over some of the notes he had in front of him and then back to Serena and Blake again as he turned and asked "well counselors are there any more witnesses you would like to call upon"

Mr. Galan shook his head as he said "no your honor" and Darien shook his head as he said "no your honor"

Judge Reynolds looked over the facts once more and stood up as he said "cases like these are difficult and I don't take them lightly. There are many hurt feelings and sour thoughts between the two parties, and at times becomes difficult finding out fact from fiction, but after listening to all of the testimonies heard here today and reviewing my notes on this case. I am going to rule in favor of Mrs. Serena Montgomery.

She is awarded half of the marital assets or 13.5 million dollars congratulations. This court is adjourned."

Serena stood up from the table before everyone started to celebrate as she asked "your honor I really don't want their money, I never did. If it is alright with you I would rather let them have there money and just take maybe $500,000 to start my life over with"

Everyone sat in there seats hardly able to hear what was being said as Mina walked over to Serena and told her "what are you crazy girl, its 13 million dollars take the money"

Serena turned back to her friend as she told her "I don't want their money Mina, I never did"

Mina looked to Darien as she asked "aren't you going to say something to her" Darien looked to Mina as he said "it's her decision Mina"

Meanwhile Judge Reynolds sat back in his chair as he thought about what Serena just told him and said "is that truly your wish"

Serena looked up to the judge as she said "it is your honor, I don't want much, just enough to start a new life for myself"

Judge Reynolds looked to her as he said "very well then, this court shall award you $1.5 million. Something to give you a good head start with your new life Mrs. Montgomery, enjoy it"

Serena smiled as she said "thank you your honor" and Judge Reynolds stood up with a nod from Serena said "this court is now adjourned" and walked out of the court room

Serena turned to look at Darien as she told him "I want you to have half Darien you deserve it"

Darien just shook his head as he told her "no you keep it all". Serena looked to him and said "no I couldn't. If it wasn't for you there's no way I would have ever won. You were brilliant and I owe you so much"

Darien smiled as he told her "no you don't owe me a thing" Serena looked at him as she started to protest, "but Darien, you put in all that hard work and also had to deal with me, that alone should be work a couple of thousand at least"

Darien looked to her as he said "no I did it all for you and I would do it all again in a heart beat if I had too"

Serena heard his kind words as she looked to him and said "I think its past time that we should discuss a few things. Just you and I" as she looked over to girls who were listening in on their conversation as she told him "maybe we can go somewhere where we can talk more privately"

They started to walk out of the court room as Darien's and Serena's hands slowly touched then became enjoined as they shared a slight smile with each other as they stepped onto the front steps of the court house where hundreds of reporters and photographers waited to take pictures and to hear Serena's side of the story, as they ran towards her like a mob the moment Serena stepped outside.

Serena immediately stepped back and hid behind Darien the moment she saw all of them as they started to encircle her asking her a bunch of questions, which was exactly what she didn't want. She just wanted to be left alone to be out of the public eye for awhile.

Darien saw how uncomfortable Serena was in this sea of reporters as he grabbed her hand and started pushing his way through the crowd as lights and flashes went off, and a million questions kept coming one right after the other, as he yelled out "no comment" to each and every one as they made their way to his car got in and drove off. Serena turned to him as she finally caught her breath and said "thank you I just couldn't deal with that right now"

Darien looked towards her as he told her "I know, we'll go to some where a little more serene for a while because I'm sure they'll all be by Rei's house and my apartment before you know it"

Serena sunk her head down as Darien looked to her and asked "what's the matter". Serena looked up to him as she said "this is exactly what I didn't want to happen. Now those vultures are going to sweep in and disrupt Rei's whole life and she has a small child to take care of. She shouldn't have to deal with this and you too Darien. You shouldn't have to deal with this either, it's my burden to bare"

Darien just shook his head as he told her "don't worry about us Serena, where your friends and we all really care about you. We'll deal with what we have too, because as long as you're around, we'll be here for you"

Serena looked up to him as she said "I know, that's why I'm leaving town, probably tonight"

Darien jammed his foot down on the break of the car as Serena screamed by the sudden stop as Darien pulled to the side of the road and looked to her as he said "you're running away again"

Serena looked to him as she said "no it's not like that. I'm not running. I just have to go out on my own again, figure things out. I promise I will stay in touch"

Darien just looked at her as he shook his head and said "like you have for the past seven years". Serena looked back at him as she told him "I'm sorry for that, but things will be different this time. I promise"

Darien turned away from her as he silently spoke "and what about you and me"

Serena took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she told him "I'm sorry, but I can't be you and me right now. I'm not ready for that yet. I thought you understood"

He turned back to her as he said "I'm sorry, but I just don't understand why? If we have such strong feelings for each other, why are you running away from them again; we have a second chance together to make it work this time no one would think less of you for being with me" he took her hand in his as told her "because this is what's meant to be"

Serena just shook her head as she said "no I'm just not ready, you're right I do care for you, but I'm not ready to put myself in another serious relationship right now. I need to leave, I need to go some where were I'm not Serena Taylor Sam's little sister or Serena Montgomery Blake's wife I need to find some where I can just be Serena. I need to figure out who I am first before I can do anything else. I need to live my life for me. I need to start a new and right now you can't be a part of that"

He looked to her as he simply said "okay" as he put the car in drive and drove to Rei's house and as expected there were hundreds of reporters everywhere as Darien looked to Serena and asked "are you sure you want to do this?" Serena nodded her head as she got out of the car stood up and spoke loudly to the whole group of reporters "I would like to make a statement please and then I expect you all to leave this property immediately, there will be no further questions answered. Yes I did win the court case, but no I don't consider myself a winner. I don't believe in a case like this there are any winners only losers. I did once love Blake very much, but that is over now I would just like to get on with my life and be left alone. I don't want to walk out my door and have all you vultures hiding in the bushes. Please give me time. I need time to figure things out, on what to do from here. Just give me my space and get off this property"

The reporters stood there for a moment and one was about to ask a question when Serena said "no. No questions just leave" as Serena turned and walked into the house.

A few hours passed and finally the last reporter had left the property realizing they weren't going to get any further statements today as Serena looked out the window seeing the last reporter had left, she continued packing her bags when there was a knock at the door. Serena yelled out "come in" as she finished packing up her stuff.

Rei walked in as she sat on the bed and said "Darien called before he was filling me in on your plans, so you're still planning on leaving?"

Serena looked at her as she said "yes, but we'll stay in touch. You can come to visit and I'll come visit you. We'll see a lot of each other, you'll see"

Rei looked to her as she said "where are you going to stay?" Serena looked to her as she said "I have a place already, I signed the rental agreement this morning, that's why I was late to court"

Rei looked to her as she asked "where?" Serena turned back as she told her "it's up state, about two and a half hour drive from here"

Rei looked to her friend as she said "I wish you wouldn't go. I'm going to miss you. I feel like we just got you back and now where losing you again"

Serena walked over to her friend as she told her "you're not losing me. I'm just a couple hours away. If you need anything I'll be there, I promise. I just need to get out on my own for awhile. Live my own life for once, and besides that I think it would be good for you, Chad and the baby. You need a little time to yourselves"

Rei nodded her head as she told her "I know, but I'm going to miss having you around here; and for the record you were never a burden on us. We enjoyed every minute of having you here" Serena gave her friend a hug as she told her "thank you, thank you for everything you are such a wonderful friend and I don't know how I am ever going to repay you for all that you have done for me" Rei smiled as she said "what are friends for" Serena looked back as she told her "not this much. You have done so much more for me. I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you. You weren't there just one, but you helped me twice now, letting me into your home treating me as family and I can never repay you enough for that". Rei looked to Serena as she told her "you are family Serena, never forget that" Serena smiled at her as she said "I won't".

Serena turned back threw the last shirt in her suitcase and zipped it up as she grabbed the case and said "well I guess this is it"

Rei smiled to Serena as she told her "not just yet there are a few people you haven't said good bye to yet" Serena looked to Rei about to object when Rei helped Serena grab her suitcase and they walked into the living room and Serena looked to see all of her closest friends really the only family she ever had as Mina walked up to her and said "you didn't think we would just let you leave without saying good bye to us first did you"

Ami walked over as she told her "we all got you a couple of going away gifts to remember us by" Serena looked at her as she told her "you didn't need to get anything, I would have never forgotten any of you" Ami handed her hers as she told her just in case "it's an address book with all of our numbers and addresses so you don't forget to call"

Mina walked over as she gave her gift "here it's note paper so you don't forget to write" Serena smiled at her friends as she told them "never would"

Lita walked over with a tray of home made goodies as she gave them to Serena and told her "so you don't forget all the good times we've shared"

Serena was about to burg on tears as Rei walked over with her gift a picture of the five of them from younger days all smiling and signed with special wishes as Rei told her "so you don't forget where always here for you"

Darien gave her his last gift a mixed CD as he handed it to her he said "so every time you hear it you'll think of me. Just as I'll think of you" Serena couldn't hold back the tears any further as they started to flow. She turned to them all and said "I'm going to miss you all so much, but I have to go before I lose my nerve to do this. I'll miss you all, good bye" as she turned around grabbed her suitcase and walked out of the house. She put her stuff in the car and drove down the driveway as she watched her friend's wave goodbye through the rear view mirror. The only real family that she had, she was leaving behind as she questioned herself once more "am I doing the right thing" and then made her decision as she turned onto the road as she started her new journey.

End Chapter 30

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 30. I do apologize for the late update, but there will be more one more chapter still too come. I will try to get it out sooner this time. I hope everyone did enjoy this chapter and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars light.


	31. Chapter 31

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank rosebudjamie, and raye 85 for their reviews. Sadly to say this is the final chapter in the Taylor's saga. I hope everyone enjoys and will continue to come back to read future stories of mine, which are already in progress of being written so please look for them shortly. I hope you all enjoy one again and please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

The Taylor's 2

Chapter 31

Rei stood in the hallway pacing back and forth as the other girls stood around her, they tried to calm her down as she complained "this is just so like her she's always late"

Lita came up beside her as she said "oh don't give her too much of a hard time Rei. She might have just gotten stuck in traffic or something. Why don't you come inside and start getting ready"

Rei looked to Lita as she told her "alright just tell me the moment she gets here okay"

Lita looked to her friend as she said "okay" then walked out to the parking lot as she looked all around for any sign of her car. Lita looked down at her watch as she thought aloud "what a day to be late. Where are you Serena?" as she looked out and saw Serena's silver accord pull into the parking lot as Lita ran over to her saying "where have you been Rei is about to have your head"

Serena quickly got out of the car as she grabbed her dress and ran inside with Lita as she told her "I'm sorry, I got tied up in traffic, it took me forever to get here"

Lita looked to her as she said "okay, we just better hurry you up and get dressed there going to start soon"

The girls ran inside as Rei turned to Serena as she told her "I can't believe you were late. I called you early this morning just to make sure you would make it on time and you're still late"

Serena smiled at Rei as she told her "I know and you're such a great friend to do so, by the way you look beautiful, now if you'll excuse me I have to go get ready"

Serena took her dress and quickly ran into the bathroom as Rei looked to her and said "you only have ten minutes, you better hurry"

Serena smiled to her friend as she told her "ten minutes, no problem" as Rei was watching the clock closely with each minute that passed by she made sure to tell Serena "you have nine minutes left, now eight, seven minutes, only six left, five minutes, only four left you better hurry, three minutes what are you doing in there, two minutes hurry up will you, one minute left" as Serena opened the door and said "okay I'm ready so how do I look" Rei gave her a look knowing Serena just waited to the last minute on purpose just to drive her crazy like she always does as Serena walked over to Ami and asked "can you zip me up Ames"

Ami walked over to her as she zipped up the dress and told her "you look beautiful Serena"

Serena turned around and looked at herself in the mirror as she said "yeah I do look pretty good don't I, well what are we waiting for let's get this show on the road shall we"

The girls all laughed as they made there way out of the bridal suite and lined up in front of the door for the procession. Ami, Mina and Lita started down the aisle one by one as Rei turned to Serena and said "can you believe this is it. I mean I wasn't sure for awhile this moment would ever actually come"

Serena just smiled back as she told her "I did, I guess I always knew"

Rei tipped her head as she said "your right" and then took her place in line and followed Lita down the aisle.

She walked down the aisle smiling ever so brightly, while never taking her eyes off her husband Chad as she walked over and took her place next to Lita. The whole church arose as the wedding march started to play and Serena began walking down the aisle towards where Darien stood, looking more beautiful than she ever has before.

Darien smiled as he took her hand in his and Serena thought back to the one moment, the moment that would change her life forever.

*flashback*

Serena pulled into the parking lot where her new apartment was as she looked up at the building and took a deep breath knowing this is where her new life would begin. She got out of the car and grabbed one of her boxes and climbed up the set of stairs as she fiddled with her key trying not to drop the box and open the door at the same time. She finally got the key in the door which was a little stuck which the landlord promised he'd fix before she moved in which of course he didn't. Serena leaned against the door and gave it a good shove and in doing so she lost her hold on the box which came flying out of her arm as she silently cursed herself waiting to hear the loud thud and glass breakage as it hit the ground which never came.

Serena turned around to see what happened as she saw in total shock Darien standing there in front of her as he slowly walked up the flight of stairs he said "I think this belongs to you" as he handed her the box

Serena was in complete shock as she found the words to say "what are you doing here"

Darien took the box from her arms and put it on the ground as he looked up and told her "correcting a mistake that I had made years ago"

Serena shook her head saying "I don't understand". Darien looked to her as he told her "seven years ago I just let you walk out of my life, that was the worst mistake I have ever made and I have regretted it for every day since. I should have gone after you that day. I should have never treated you the way that I did. You are the most important thing in my life Serena, and you always have been, I was foolish to put my work in front of you just expecting that you would always be there, and once you weren't I didn't know what to do with myself; so I became angry at you which was wrong of me. The only person I was angry at was myself, and then after I had heard that you got married I became even angrier. I was supposed to be that man Serena. I wanted to be the man to spend the rest of my life with you, I wanted to grow old with you, have children and grandchildren and maybe even great grand children. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and now that I have my second chance, I'm not going to make the same mistake again. I'm not going to let you walk out of my life not a second time. Not ever again".

Serena looked at him as she quickly said "Darien you shouldn't have come here" She reached down picked up the box and looked to him as she quickly said "I have to go" then turned around and ran inside her apartment and shut the door behind her as Darien stood there bewildered and heart broken as he stared at the closed door in front of him and waited for a second hoping she would open the door, but she didn't.

Darien started to walk back down the stairs to his car realizing maybe it was too late for them, maybe there time had passed and it was finally time to move on with his life. He reached his car and began to open the car door when he stopped turned around to see the closed door in front of him then went running back up the stairs as he knocked on the door and screamed out "listen to me Serena and listen good. I don't care what happened in the past. I don't know how your feeling right now because you won't tell me, but I do know this a future with out you is one that I don't want to live. You are my life; I can't imagine the rest of my life without you. I could walk down these stairs get in my car and drive away right now go on living the life I have been, but it will never be much of any kind of life without you in it. I love you Serena and if I have to spend the rest of my life trying to show you how much I'll do it, but I am not going to leave this spot until you open that door and look me in the eyes and say to my face that you don't love me".

Darien waited for a moment not sure if she would come out or not when he heard the door unlocking from the other side as Serena's tear stained face opened the door as she turned to him and said "that's the problem. I do love you, but I can't, not right now. I'm sorry. I'm just not ready yet"

Darien wiped one of the tears from her face as he looked to her and said "when are you ever ready Serena. You can't plan love it just happens. I'm in love with you. I have been since we were back in high school. It's crazy that a high school student can find the love of his life after only one meeting, but for me I knew that day I saw you standing by your locker as you were yelling and screaming for it to open. I knew from that day on that somehow, some way we were meant to be together. Tell me if you don't feel that same connection that I did and do every time since then; when where together it just feels right, that it was meant to be. If I'm wrong then just say so. I will turn around right now and walk away if that is what you want. I just want you to be happy Serena, whatever your choice is I just want you to be happy".

Serena looked at him through her tear filled eyes as she told him "it's wrong you know" Darien looked at her as he said "tell me" Serena looked back at him as she said "I was married, I shared a bed with another man. I promised to love honor and trust to another man for the rest of my life, but the whole time I was in love with another. I never stopped loving you and that was wrong of me. I ran away to try to get away from my feelings for you, but I never could. I never could out run them and now you're standing in front of me asking if I still love you. I never stopped, I have been in love with you for so many years and that's what makes it so hard to say good bye too you. You and I are not meant to be together it was fun while it lasted, but sooner or later we all have to grow up and move on, so good bye Darien". She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she began to walk inside, but Darien grabbed her by the wrist and told her "no you're wrong. How can you say you still love me and then not think where suppose to be together".

Serena looked to him as she told him "what I thought was love was no more than just a childhood fantasy. I did love you once and I probably always will, but you and I are not meant to be together. What we remembered of love was just nice memories of the past. What you and I had was then, this is now and I have feelings for you yes, but it's not the same as love I see that now"

Darien heard her words, but could not find it in his heart to believe it as he told her "your wrong and I'll prove it to you" as he grabbed her and gave her the most passionate kiss there ever was with all the love that he felt inside for her came pouring out in that kiss as he held her tight in his arms and when he stopped he told her "what I feel for you is very real Serena and the only thing you're afraid of is letting love lead your thoughts, admitting that you do still love me just as much as I do you, but sometimes you just have to jump and let your heart lead your thoughts. I love you I know you're afraid. You've been hurt many times before in your past, but I stand here now as he took a small ring out of his pocket and held it up to her as he said "I know it's not much, but this I will promise. I will love you for the rest of my life. I will never hurt you and I will always, always be by your side for good times and bad. Serena marry me?"

Serena stood there in complete shock not knowing what to say as she looked down at the ring and asked "how? when?" Darien smiled as he told her "I've held onto this ring for ten years just hoping someday I would have the chance to give it to you" Serena looked back down at the ring as she told him "I don't understand"

Darien smiled at her as he told her this ring belonged to my grandmother. She instructed me before she died to only give it to someone that I could give my whole heart to and there has only been one person in my life that I would ever consider giving it to and that's you Serena". She looked back at him as she said "Darien your very sweet, but if you want to give me this ring just so I'll change my mind I can't accept it" Darien stopped her before she could finish her sentence as he told her "I'm giving you this ring because you're the only women in this whole world that will ever truly hold my heart" She looked at him as she told him "Darien I can't there are so many other women out there that would be better for you then I am" Darien just shook his head as he told her "there is no other women in this whole entire world that is as special as you are Serena. You're the only women for me, you always have been"

Serena looked at him as she asked "why, why me?" Darien smiled at her as he said "what can I say when I give my heart to someone it's forever" She looked up at him as she told him "but we were…are?" Darien stopped her as he told her "You still don't get it do you Serena. I never stopped loving you. I thought about you every day while you were gone just wondering what you were thinking, if you were happy, if just maybe you were thinking of me as much as I was thinking of you"

Serena looked at him unsure of what to say as she looked to him and asked "do you really love me that much?" Darien just laughed as he told her "you haven't figured that out yet"

She stood there looking down at the beautiful ring in front of her and Darien this crazy man who knew her better then she knew herself sometimes as she told him "I don't know"

Darien looked to her as he asked "what don't you know?" Serena looked to him as she said "this is all so sudden" as she looked back at the ring and told him "you've had that ring for so many years"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "yes and I've been waiting for your answer Serena. I have stood here in front of you professing my love. I can tell you a million more times that I love you and I will if you want me too, but it comes down to this what does your heart tell you?. If you are unsure of your true feelings for me or you don't believe me when I tell you that I love you, then maybe we should not be married, but if you do, then your let your heart guide your decision, know that I love you and will for the rest of my life. So what does your heart tell you to do Serena?"

She stood there for a moment looking into Darien's caring eyes then down at the ring that he held in his hands as she smiled realizing she knew her answer. She had it all along as she said "yes" Darien looked back at her not sure if his ears were playing tricks on him as he questioned "yes?" Serena smiled as she nodded her head and said "yes I will marry you"

*End flashback*

Serena and Darien stood there in front of all their friends and family as the priest spoke about love and commitment towards each other as Darien silently mouthed the words "I love you" Serena smiled back at him as she mouthed back "I love you too". The priest turned to everyone as he spoke "Serena and Darien have decided to use their own vows to each other" as he turned to Darien and handed him a microphone as Darien looked to Serena he took her hand in his as he told her "Serena I have loved you since we were young and now knowing that today we become man and wife is the greatest joy of my life. I can't wait to share every moment with you and look forward to each passing day that we get to cherish together in our journey, but for whatever happens now please always know that I will forever stand by your side for both good times and bad I love you" as he took a small ring from the priest hand and slid it on her finger he told her "this is my promise to you that I will always be there"

Serena was about to cry as the priest turned to her handing over the microphone and said "now Serena would like to read the vows she has written for Darien". Serena looked to Darien as she told him "I had written down vows to read to you today, but I changed my mind I'm just going to tell you what is in my heart. Darien I know that we have been through a long road together and as much as I had tried to pull away from you. You never gave up on me, always seeing more potential in me then I ever knew was there. I don't know how I got so lucky to have a man like you in my life, but to have you love me was the greatest gift in the world and I promise today and every day to come that I will love you with all that I have in my heart and will keep that promise for always." Serena took a similar ring slightly larger as she slid it onto Darien's finger as she told him "this is my promise to you that I will forever keep you in my heart"

The priest turned to Serena and Darien as he told them "very well done" then looking towards everyone he announced "with the exchanging of vows and the giving and receiving of rings it is with my extreme pleasure that I can introduce to you Mr.+Mrs. Darien Troy"

The End

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the final chapter please send reviews on this chapter or if you prefer on the story as a whole. If you have any suggestions or recommendations for future stories to come, please send them as well. I will be happy to listen to any and all suggestions. As always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


End file.
